


Hold My Hand and Squeeze It

by still_water



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, DOHEE, Dodo - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lots of sex jokes, M/M, Polyamory, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Wonhee, fem!hyungwon, fem!minhyuk, fem!wonho, implied wonhyuk, inappropriate girl minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_water/pseuds/still_water
Summary: Wonhee has the fattest crush on Dodo, while Dodo skirts and unskirts around the issue. Jooheon calls it UST (unresolved sexual tension).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first mx fic is dodo/wonhee. 
> 
> no one has written about this pairing so here is a strictly self-serving and self-indulgent fic !!!!! 
> 
> kihyun/shownu if you squint. everyone has probably made out with everyone at some point. 
> 
> comments and kudos will be lovely.

“Will you look at that idiot?” Dodo snickers at the sight Jooheon screaming and clambering away from Changkyun, who’s currently inching towards him with a wriggling crab. The way she delivers the insult is easy, natural, just like the rest of her. Wonhee barely registers the skirmish taking place a couple of feet away, and settles on staring at Dodo instead. Her skin is otherworldly against the light of the bonfire.

Behind her, Jooheon has latched himself on Hyunwoo and clings for dear life. They’re dangerously close to the barbecue grill where Kihyun is roasting fish and hotdogs for dinner. Jooheon and Changkyun haven’t seemed to notice their risk of turning into burnt meat until Kihyun shoos Changkyun away with his giant tongs.

“Stay away or I’m cancelling dinner.”

Jooheon makes a final screech that resonates throughout the island when Changkyun tosses the crab at his feet, cackling. Hyunwoo simply observes the scene around him with a small curl on his mouth, content on being Jooheon’s makeshift shield. Eventually he extracts himself from Jooheon’s death grip to relocate the crab and keep it out of sight.

When Jooheon comes to, he’s placing a hand on his chest as if to steady his heart. He’s gasping, whining and cursing all at once, and Minji rushes to push his head against her chest like comforting a wounded puppy. “You’re on time-out, Im Changkyun!” She cries out.

“Whatever.” Changkyun mutters before making his way towards the bonfire.

“You know, one day you’re gonna kill him.” Dodo comments as soon as settles between her and Wonhee on the sand. It’s her way of saying, _enough with the practical jokes._

“Sometimes, I don’t know whether to laugh or feel bad about that.” Changkyun picks up an open can of beer (Wonhee’s) by his feet and takes a sip. “Eww, gross. Warm.”

“No one told you to drink it, asshole.” Dodo quips and pops a fresh one from the cooler next to her. Changkyun takes it in the absence of an actual offer.

“Thanks, noona. You’re the best.”

Dodo ruffles his hair and the tight smile that pulls up her cheeks is smug, “I know.”

Chae Dodo hardly provides gestures of approval but when she does, Wonhee finds it blinding. She doesn’t know whether to look away or keep staring like an idiot.

“Kungkunggie! Take a photo of me and Jooheonnie by the rocks!” Minji calls out, one arm around Jooheon’s waist. He seems to have calmed down considerably, and something tells Wonhee it’s because of Minji’s tricks. “And stop cock-blocking Wonhee eonnie!” Her voice lowers down a notch. “Or is it pussy-blocking? Hmm.”

Wonhee feels a red-hot flash of embarrassment creep up her back, causing a leg to kick involuntary forward, grains of powder-fine sand rising into the air. Wonhee shuts her eyes and wishes Dodo had magically turned deaf.

Except she obviously hadn’t. Dodo makes a show of snorting into the ground, her long legs spread out in front of her like perfectly molded porcelain pillars.

“But you said I was on time-out!” Changkyun calls back.

“I’m withdrawing your time-out! Pretty please, my baby sunshine strawberry tart?”

“Ugh, fine.” Changkyun offers the can of beer back to Dodo as he gets on his feet. “Wonhee noona, fighting!” He finishes in a mock-motivational way with a fist up in the air.

Wonhee’s instincts are fast enough to land a slap on his butt before he yelps and runs towards where Minji and Jooheon are.

“Look at you.” Dodo turns to Wonhee as her eyes take her in. “Blushing and shit. You’re so cute, Lee Wonhee.”

“That’s ‘eonnie’ to you, punk.” Wonhee meant to make it sound at least half-authoritative, but it ends up coming across totally, relentlessly fond.

Dodo leans back and considers this with the tiniest hint of a smirk, tilting her head in a way that’s really messing with Wonhee’s last ropes of sanity. She’s obviously onto Wonhee’s (apparently useless) façade, and Wonhee can only sit there while this enchanting pasta strand of a human being dissects her like a mutilated frog at a biology class. “Oh yeah? You still want me to call you ‘eonnie’ when I’m eating you out?”

The image instantly sends Wonhee careening into an internal implosion, and it manifests as a hiccupping noise wedged between the walls of her throat, not exactly the most graceful reaction given the nature of the situation.

“Here’s the deal because I’m done skirting around the issue.” Dodo declares with the straight (no pun intended) perfect face she possesses. “I’m attracted to you. Like sexually. I want to rip that ugly yellow bikini off of you right now and lick you anywhere my tongue can reach.”

Wonhee inhales. “The bikini was Minji’s idea—”

“But I know you’re into long walks on the beach and flower shop dates and exchanging hand-written letters with tiny pink hearts on them.”

“H-how did you—”

“I also know you’ve been starting at me since this trip started. And I know the reason you’ve been unusually quiet this whole time is because you’ve been too busy starting at my mouth. I know all that.”

“Wow.” Wonhee thinks about running away or moving cities or maybe just throwing herself into the crackling fire, but Dodo doesn’t let her get too far away with her imaginations.

Not when Dodo’s mouth is on hers. She’s managed to cross the inches between them and Wonhee hasn’t even noticed. Wonhee gasps, and this deepens the kiss. Dodo’s thick lips are moving against hers, sucking on her mouth as a hand rakes through her hair and grabs the back of her head, creating the perfect leverage to put more pressure on the kiss. Dodo tilts her head so she can align their mouths properly and Wonhee moans at the initiative, at the confident way she takes command.

Things are moving quite fast and Wonhee is not mentally equipped for it.

“Wait – ”

Dodo pulls back in one swift motion and blinks slowly at her. Her lips look red and wet and _positively delicious._

“Can I say my piece first?”

Dodo’s shoulders relax, arms folding across her chest in that unimpressed way they always do. Like this is a typical day in their dealings with each other and Wonhee had simply made a dumb comment about the weather. Like this isn’t the first time they’ve kissed throughout their three years of friendship. “You have three minutes.”

“Dodo!”

“Fine. Five.”

“I’m…” Wonhee tries. “If you’re just looking for a fuck buddy, this ain’t it. If you’re looking for something that you and Minji once had – ”

“Eww, thanks for the reminder – ”

“ – then that’s not what this is about.”

Dodo looks like she’s resisting to roll her eyes. “You’re in love with me? Is that it?”

Wonhee’s chest tightens. Yes, that’s exactly what she is. But this is also exactly what she’s afraid of. That Dodo would be such a _Dodo_ about it. That when she confesses, it’ll be dismissed as some silly, fleeting moment of weakness, and not the all-consuming thing that it actually was.

Dodo is a blunt and formidable force, and that’s one of the things that Wonhee admires about her. Incidentally, it’s also one of the reasons she has pulled the reins on the _whole lovey dovey sappy love thing_ , despite the obvious presence of some unresolved sexual tension between them, UST – as Jooheon once referred to it. Dodo can make fun of her about anything – about Wonhee’s lisp, her tendency to cry at everything – but she won’t take being mocked for falling in love with one of her best friends.

“Don’t.” Wonhee says, clipped and dead serious.

“Can _I_ say _my_ piece?” Dodo does roll eyes this time. “I wanna do the whole walk on the beach with you, too.”

“I know! And that’s exactly why we’re not gonna discuss this – wait, what?” Wonhee can’t feel the sand beneath her.

“You heard what I said. I wanna wrap your legs around me and kiss you all over while we talk about our feelings. I want good morning selfies and lunch by the lake. I want to watch childbirth videos on YouTube or whatever it is that people in relationships do nowadays.”

Wonhee feels her chest expand. “You wanna be in a relationship with me?”

“Only if you let me motorboat you.”

“Dodo – ”

“Yes, yes. Lee Wonhee, I want to be your girlfriend.” Dodo blinks twice, “I just said the word ‘girlfriend’ without barfing. Take it as a sign of personal growth.”

“So, you’ll really go on flower shop dates with me?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll demand hand-crafted gifts every now and again.”

“I got that.”

“There’ll be lots of morning kisses. And spooning.”

“I’ll live.”

“Dancing under the moonlight?”

Dodo flinches. “Don’t push your luck.”

Wonhee scrambles and throws herself on Dodo, who makes an “oomph” sound as she falls on her back, taking Wonhee down with her. “You better not be joking, Dodo. This better not be a prank.”

For once, Dodo considers this with sober eyes. “That’s less credit than I deserve.”

“I’m sorry, I just. Sorry for being skeptical.”

Dodo tilts her chin up so their lips meet, and Wonhee is breathless from the chasteness of it. She’s practically lying on top of Dodo, and if she were to move a bit, she’d be properly straddling her. But everything feels less sexual, and more intimate.

“Let me change your mind.” Dodo whispers when they come apart. Her mouth is soft and gentle as it rests on Wonhee’s chin, feeling and nibbling a bit. It’s very… sweet. 

Wonhee answers by capturing Dodo’s mouth again, this time with an intent to curl her tongue against Dodo’s. Dodo’s arms come around Wonhee’s waist and tighten.

“Guys, dinner’s read– whoa, hyung! The noonas are making out!”

“Jesus Christ! We have kids here!” Kihyun complains while sounding devoid of genuine concern.

“I’m not a kid!” Changkyun whines. “Oh wait, you meant Jooheon.”

“I meant you and Jooheon.”

Jooheon is still too shocked to react, turning his body away from the bodies on the sand.

“Dodo and Woonhee are really making out?” Hyunwoo asks, tilting his body to check. “Oh.”

“This is progress! Finally!” Minji crows happily, “Go get that P, Wonhee eonnie!”

“Must you be so tactless all the time?” Kihyun makes a face, settling a plate of grilled meat on the picnic table by the beach.

“You’re just mad because you couldn’t get this P.” Minji sticks her tongue out at him, framing her crotch in case it wasn’t clear what she meant.

“Thanks for proving my point.” Kihyun narrow his eyes to block a terrible mental image. “Also, I wouldn’t touch that with a ten-foot pole.”

“Ah, technically, hyung,” Changkyun butts in, “You did touch that, with your six-inch pole, to be exact.”

Kihyun glares at Changkyun almost instantly, while Minji excitedly pulls Changkyun into a side hug.

“The baby is coming to my defense. What a day this is!”

“I’m not coming to anyone’s defense. I’m just stating facts. Objectively, you guys drunkenly hooked up on New Year’s Eve,” Changkyun says, “Subjectively? It was gross.”

“Here’s an objective fact: I will hit you with these tongs if you bring that up again.”

“Enough threatening. Let’s eat.” Hyunwoo intervenes.

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.” Kihyun looks like he’s smelled something bad.

“Oh please! You _looooved_ this p– ”

“Minji-yah, I’m begging.”

Minji pouts for a second before brightening up like a golden retriever puppy. “Only because I love you the most, oppa!”

Kihyun’s eyes roll up to the sky while and his mouth curls in a displeased scowl – a combo move he’s perfected over the years. “Someone go fetch those two, please. I don’t want Dodo throwing a bitch fit for not having been fed.”

Jooheon goes back to their little dinner setup. “Uh, they’re rather busy.”

“Eating each other.” Minji quips.

“Eww.” Changkyun grimaces.

Kihyun watches Minji stuff pork belly chunks into Hyunwoo’s mouth, as Hyunwoo enters his samgyeopsal Zen place. “Ugh, you people are useless.”

Kihyun drops his tongs for the first time that night and marches towards Wonhee and Dodo in little, annoyed stomps.

“He’s so cute.” Minji admits, squeezing against Hyunwoo.

Moments later, Kihyun returns looking less agitated, two girls trailing behind him.

“So what, are you guys, like, dating now?” Changkyun asks as he reaches for a hotdog with his chopsticks.

Wonhee settles in next to Dodo, admiring the way her long hair drapes over her face like expensive Italian curtains. Dodo simply busies herself by filling her plate with meat slices.

“I don’t think they can hear you, Changkyun.” Jooheon remarks.

“I, for one, cannot be more excited!” Minji bristles, “Who would’ve thought that ice queen Chae Dodo herself has finally emotionally unclogged whatever it is stuck up her ass and is now officially off the market! The people at school are gonna fu-reak.”

Dodo raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her, “Yeah, it feels great to replace the horrible memories of your dog face going down on me.”

Minji says, “Oh honey, those are irreplaceable,” at the same that Changkyun and Jooheon release a collective groan.

“Also, can you not? We have children in our presence.” Minji’s hands come up to cover both of Changkyun’s ears, which he gently shakes off. The joke is getting old now, to be freaking honest.

“Congrats, I guess?” is Kihyun’s contribution. “And good luck.”

“Thanks?” Dodo says around a mouthful.

“That was for Wonhee noona. I’m wishing her luck because she’s with you now, and well, you’re you.”

Dodo flips him the bird, as Wonhee smiles and nuzzles into Kihyun’s shoulder. “Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking to.” She scolds gently.

Dodo’s finger comes down, and she looks appeased.

“Wait, what. Wonhee eonnie just called Dodo her ‘girlfriend’ and Dodo didn’t explode into a million tiny pieces from emotional constipation? The end is really near! Hide your wives! Hide your kids! Hide your uuurghh –” She chokes around a lettuce wrap that Hyunwoo has shoved into her mouth.

“Shut up and eat,” Hyunwoo tells her, “and you two,” he directs his attention to Dodo and Wonhee, looking fed enough to be part of the conversation, “make each other happy, okay?”

“Finally, a normal reaction!” Wonhee gleams, bumping her hands together like a happy seal. “And yes, noted.”

Dodo simply salutes him like a lazy girl scout.

“Hey, my reaction was normal too!”

“You froze like a snowflake, Lee Jooheon.”

“Yeah, but that’s because Dodo noona’s hand was under Wonh– you know what, never mind.” The flush in his ears is cute, and he blushes even further when Wonhee points it out.

“So cute, our Jooheonnie~”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you laid when summer’s over.” Dodo offers, and it’s the nicest thing she’s said to anyone except Wonhee throughout the trip.

“No! No one is touching is my baby!” Minji objects, eyebrows coming together in a furious line. And now it makes sense – Dodo’s act of goodwill is to get Minji riled up.

Dodo cracks the tiniest smirk, satisfied.

“You guys suck.” Jooheon mutters into his samgyeopsal.

Minji throws a dry piece of lettuce at Dodo, which ends up in Changkyun’s lap. He retaliates by tossing a bigger leaf into the air, which gets on Jooheon’s hair – and accidentally triggers a lettuce-fight on the table.

Amidst the spontaneous ruckus, Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo, resigned “I think we should’ve just rented out a karaoke bar like you planned.”

“No, I think this is perfect.” Hyunwoo observes.

Underneath the table, Kihyun’s hand finds Hyunwoo’s and their fingers interlock.

Dodo’s got Minji in a headlock, and Kihyun doesn’t even notice how they ended up in such a position.

“Dodo is choking Minji – I might just agree.” His tiny sausage fingers squeeze around Hyunwoo’s bigger, longer ones.

With a laugh, Hyunwoo squeezes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might add p0rn0 content soon !!!!!!!  
> what inspired me, basically:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Natsurat/status/1014432907060862976


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonhee and Dodo consummate their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you all there will be smut!!!!! warning: this is another strictly self-serving chapter. 
> 
> have u guys seen the latest mxray ep?? wonhee is the cutest baby angel. HER VOICE!!! AND PINK CHEEKS!!!  
> üwü she has all my heart
> 
> anyway enjoy some lesbian porn <3

Dodo doesn’t waste time. If there was another trait that Wonhee liked about her (and there is _a lot_ ), it’s that Dodo gets what she wants, when she wants it. The stars have simply aligned in her favor that way. That should explain the perfect body and the perfect face and the straight As that no one knows to this day how she pulled off.

Which is why Wonhee’s lovestruck brain still has a hard time processing everything that transpired that night, especially with Dodo’s tongue curled into her mouth while her hips press Wonhee into the bed.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Dodo says as soon as she lets Wonhee catch her breath. Dodo multitasks between drinking in the sight of Wonhee flushed under her, yellow bikini still on, and ravaging her neck with her mouth. If you told her she and Dodo would end up in Hyunwoo's second childhood bed, five minutes away from ripping each other's clothes off, she wouldn't laugh. But she would smile down at her feet, sadly, and ponder on about the fact that it could and would never happen. 

She thinks about the times when they'd walk to university together, arms linked, or the times Dodo would take a nap in Wonhee’s dorm between classes, or when Wonhee would pick an eyelash off Dodo’s apple cheek, or whenever Wonhee’s mom would call from home and Dodo would breathe down her shoulder and sing “I miss your kimbop, eommonim~” into the phone.

Did Dodo also have to choke down the need to lean in and kiss her at any time in those private moments?

“Stop thinking.”

Dodo’s garbled voice brings her back to the present. She’s poised above Wonhee like a lioness about to feast on its prey, but there’s a certain softness in her eyes that twists something in Wonhee’s chest.

She’s still too mentally winded to articulate any coherent response – and she doesn’t want to seem like a lovesick idiot by repeating “I love you” 50 times into the night – so she simply peers up at Dodo from under her lashes.

“Fuck, eonnie. You’re so – _fuck_.” Dodo grinds mindlessly against her and makes a gruff grunting noise (and _of course Chae Dodo would grunt when she’s aroused)._ She shifts a little so she’s sat between Wonhee’s legs, grabbing a handful of flesh on her right thigh and rolling her hips against hers.

This triggers a fire between Wonhee’s legs. What was a quiet, dim ember is now a fiery, angry burst of flame. She grinds back and aligns their crotches at the perfect angle to extinguish some of the ache.

Dodo has the presence of mind to reach behind Wonhee and tug at the strings of her bikini top. As soon as Wonhee is sober enough to catch on, she brings herself up to let Dodo lift the scant material off of her.

The look on Dodo’s face when Wonhee’s breasts are on full, naked display is priceless, and Wonhee wants the image seared into her brain.

“Fuck.” Dodo breathes, gawking at the two round, fleshy mounds in a kind of awe that’s wildly out of character.

Wonhee knows she has amazing-looking breasts (Minji has offered to pay literal money just to feel them up) but the look Dodo is giving her right now makes her voice a silent prayer to the Boobs gods for blessing her.

“I could just eat them.” Dodo says, and yep, that’s the Dodo she knows.

Dodo doesn’t waste time – she never has – and lowers her head to suck one of them into her mouth, her beautiful, supple mouth, while her hand kneads the other like a perfectly mixed dough.

Wonhee’s back arches on autopilot as she cries out, hands going straight around Dodo’s head to grasp some semblance of control. Her hips have grown a mind of their own, grinding up into Dodo’s clothed stomach to ease a little bit of the burning ache.

Dodo bites and gnaws and nibbles, and at times, she’d nuzzle into the soft flesh just to take it in – the smell, the taste, the feeling.

Wonhee idly realizes that Dodo’s a boob girl. And Wonhee happens to have the best boobs on this side of the hemisphere.

When Dodo reemerges a few moments later, she looks intoxicated. Her eyes are unfocused, darker than usual, and her jaw hangs open.

“Hi.” Wonhee croaks out with a half-drunk smile of her own, and she has the audacity to blush when Dodo returns it.

“Hey.” She responds almost sleepily, and she’s never looked more adorable.

Wonhee can’t help but comb her fingers through Dodo's hair, pushing it back against her _beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_ face. She lets her fingertips rub against Dodo’s scalp in slow, appreciative movements, taking a quiet pause to admire the face looking back at her. Dodo purrs and turns to kiss the wrist framing her face, a heady reminder that this isn’t just two people fucking.

“I want to taste you.” Dodo says eventually to break the spell, and sits on her knees to slide the last piece of garment off of her.

Wonhee feels exposed and vulnerable, especially with the person who has the power to build her world and break it down in a snap staring at her, studying her body as if committing everything to memory.

Dodo brings a tentative hand against her naked pussy, playing with the wetness and rubbing against the folds, until a thumb settles and rolls against her clit.

Wonhee keens, her spine completely leaving the bed at the red-hot touch.

“How long has it been?” Dodo moves down so they’re at eye-level, catching Wonhee’s surprised gasps with her mouth.

Wonhee heaves, sucking in a breath before she could answer. “A while.”

Dodo drives her tongue deep into Wonhee’s mouth with a kind of desperation that wasn’t there before, kissing her furiously as her hand continues to work. Wonhee’s body is on fire, riding a shock of electricity up her spine and down her toes.

“You’re dripping.” Dodo’s mouth has left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, stopping at the delicate skin at the back of her ear.

“ _Unf_ , god, _fuck me_.” She grits as her hips writhe in time with Dodo’s fingers.

“Say that again.”

“Fuck me, Dodo. Make me come. Put your tongue in me. _Anything_.” The words tumble out of her mouth like water breaking out of a leaking dam.

At that moment, Dodo hops off the bed to slide out of her own panties and short shorts. She tosses her tank top somewhere behind her and climbs back to bed looking like a marble figure molded by the gods.

Wonhee nearly tackles her and they settle into a comfortable position, with Wonhee straddling Dodo’s hips as Dodo sits on her knees, legs folded beneath her. They’re locked in an embrace, bodies pressed tight and mouths sucking and biting at each other.

Wonhee shivers as Dodo presses a wet kiss into the space between her breasts, nosing the sensitive skin as her hand reaches around to grab one of Wonhee’s plump butt cheeks.

Where Dodo is long, sharp and angled, Dodo is soft, fleshy and round. The contrast is mind-numbing.

Wonhee barely registers it when Dodo lays her on her back and slinks cautiously between her legs.

“Grab my hair. I fucking like it.”

“ _Hng_?”

Without another word, Dodo licks up a stripe between her folds, starting from her perineum all the way up her swollen clit. Wonhee’s vision blurs for one hot moment, toes curling and hands grabbing for something to hold onto.

She remembers what Dodo told her and grabs an entire fistful of hair. She pulls slightly and Dodo groans into the throbbing flesh, causing a vibration in and around her pussy. Dodo’s nose is nestled snugly against the aching nub while her tongue makes long, expert swipes into the wet crevice.  

Wonhee sobs, trembling and white-knuckled.

Her lips and tongue work together to create the perfect synchrony of suck and lick, not giving Wonhee any time to breathe before a new burst of pressure punches her in the gut.

When Dodo uses a bit of teeth, Wonhee almost loses it.

Before her body could ride that final wave, Dodo puts a halt to everything and slides up the bed to push a thigh between Wonhee’s.

Their bodies move and slot together almost instantly, rolling in slow circles to create that sweet friction between their groins. The warmth and wetness Wonhee can feel against her own pussy sends her reeling into a next dimension, mind almost whiting out.

_That’s Dodo’s body, moving against her in the most intimate way. The love of her life is using her body to make Wonhee feel good, better than she’s ever felt throughout her existence._

Wonhee comes with a soft wail, hips jerking and spine curving off the bed. Dodo takes this opportunity to dive in and suck her right nipple, flicking her tongue over the oversensitized nub and augmenting her orgasm.

Her whole body is taut as waves after waves of pain-pleasure convulse through her.

It feels like a whole minute when she’s yanked back to consciousness, breaths evening out and tremors ebbing into weak twitches.

“You were screaming so loud I think the opposite island heard you.” Dodo purrs, fondness clear in her voice. Her chin is perched on Wonhee’s chest, body burrowed between her legs. It’s a perfect fit.

Wonhee doesn’t even remember Dodo reaching her own climax, but she’s gorgeous in her post-orgasmic glow, pink-cheeked with eyes half open.

“How long was I out?”

“Long enough for me to think you’ve fallen asleep.”

“Sorry.” Wonhee prods Dodo’s calf gently with her foot as a part of the apology.

“Don’t feel sorry for feeling good.” Dodo presses a chaste kiss on the cleft between her boobs.

Wonhee has decided that post-orgasmic Dodo is the softest Dodo. She takes Dodo’s hand and feels the palm against her cheek, smiling like a stupid lovesick idiot. Dodo does another unexpected thing by flashing one of her super rare unbothered smiles, which have only happened five times in the last three years. Yes, Wonhee counted.

It’s the kind of smile that spreads her cheeks wide and leaves her looking like some alien frog princess.

Wonhee’s chest is so full it’s about to pop.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet.”

“I’m not. I’m just… so happy. I love you. So much.” Wonhee admits, heart in her throat.

“Me, too.” Dodo announces with a straight face. “I’ll fight four bears with my bare hands for you.”

Wonhee barks out a laugh, high pitched and loud enough to break the peaceful state of things. “And something tells me you’ll win.”

“Of course, the power of love and all that.” Dodo says before leaning forward to steal her mouth and leaving her, once again, breathless. “Speaking of power, let’s see how many more times I can make you come before your brain melts.”

Wonhee squeaks but doesn’t object.

\---

“Hyung, not to be a baby boy, but it’s been five hours. They gotta rest at some point? Right?” Changkyun tells Kihyun, who doesn’t bother to look up from his phone. “I’m worried – should I knock and offer them some water?”

“It’s their first night together. It happens.” Hyunwoo answers for Kihyun as he flips a page of his book. He's sat in an ancient-looking lounge chair by the window, and if he had a pair of spectacles, he'd look like a proper dad. Who even reads books in this day and age? Not in front of Google, surely?

“Where do they even get that kind of endurance?”

“Three years of unresolved sexual tension will do that to anyone.” Kihyun finally offers.  

“Whatever. They won’t break my record: 15 orgasms in two hours. Beat that, bitches!” Minji chirps from somewhere behind Changkyun.

Kihyun heaves a dramatic sigh. “What are you even doing here? Aren’t you sharing rooms with Jooheon tonight?”

“But your bed is comfier! It’s so unfair.” She clings tighter onto Changkyun, who looks slightly alarmed.

“15? How is that even physically possible?”

Minji cackles into the ceiling. “Ask Kihyun.”

“It was with Kihyun hyung?” Chankyun balks.

“And Hyunwoo oppa.”

“ _Jesus_.”

“It happened once, in Jeju. We were high off our asses and it was cold as fuck.” Kihyun says, tight and clipped. “If you have any questions, ask them now because I won’t repeat myself.”

“I feel so left out.” Changkyun pouts.

“It’s okay, baby.” Minji brushes the fringe off his forehead as he sulks. “One day, you’ll be part of this and it’ll be amazing.”

Changkyun exhales a dismissive breath, “Whatever. As long as everyone’s… you know… okay. I hate it when you guys fight.”

“ _Awww._ Jooheonnie’s rubbing off on you, isn’t he? We’re fine, baby. We’re okay. Kihyun loves me, he’s just too _Kihyun_ to say it out loud.”

Kihyun snorts from the other side of the bed.

“Do you, Kihyun, hyung? Do you love Minji noona?”

Kihyun looks constipated at the moment, his jaw clenched, but when Changkyun acts like _this,_ like a proper Baby Boy, no one is immune. Not even Dodo. Not even Kihyun. His shoulders drop and relax. “I wouldn’t bother waking her up for her morning classes if I didn’t.”

“I’ll take it.” Minji giggles. “I love you too, Yoo Kihyun!”

Kihyun’s eyes roll on autopilot, but he couldn't stop the half-smile that curls his lips.

“Plus, he made me come five times in 3 minutes with just his fingers, so if that’s not husband material, I don’t know what is.”

“Who says anything about marrying you?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“When polygamy is legal in Korea, and you and Hyunwoo oppa decide you need a third spouse, you know where to find me.”

This steals Hyunwoo’s attention. “You think me and Kihyun are gonna get married?”

Minji muses, “If you aren’t, my faith in romance will be all lost. My entire life will have been a lie.”

Changkyun nods solemnly to that.

“But we were trying to be so subtle!” Kihyun crows, flashing Hyunwoo a panicked look.

Hyunwoo does as much as shrug, to say “guess not.”

The door opens and a half-asleep Jooheon wobbles in. He squeezes himself next to Hyunwoo on the decrepit couch. “The noonas aren’t done yet and you guys are so loud. Will no one in this house let me sleep?”

“It’s Hyunwoo hyung’s grandmother’s beach house. It’s probably just the spirits haunting the living.”

“You’re not funny, hyung. I will scream right now.” Jooheon mumbles into Hyunwoo’s shoulder, voice garbled by sleep. Hyunwoo places a comforting hand on top of Jooheon’s head and does that awkward dad tap he never fails to do.

“You’re so lucky to have him, Kihyun hyung.” Jooheon reflects.

Kihyun lets out his longest groan of the night yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me guys know if you want me to explore this universe more. might add a few chapters and see where that goes!!
> 
> sorry for any mistakes T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's barely halfway into the semester and Kihyun has already unintentionally called for Minji's help to keep himself from falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this Kihyuk-centric chapter! Warning: super smutty. Comments and kudos are always lovely.

“There are 15 freshmen in our building and not one of them is a 10! This is a tragedy!”

Kihyun looks up from his Calculus book to spare Minji a glance. She’s dramatically draped over Jooheon smushing his cheek and giving his face the appearance of an overstuffed dumpling.   

“A tragedy, I say!”

Kihyun feels an impending headache pounding its way into the back of his skull. “May I remind you that this is a library?”

Minji turns to him, an intolerable saccharine eye-smile in place. “May I remind you that you weren’t at the Freshmen’s meet on Tuesday?” she says, “No one knew your whereabouts so the rest of the welcoming committee grilled my ass the whole night, and not in the way that I like.”

Kihyun sighs, shame prickling his back like tiny blunt needles as he mentally recounts the papers and errands he had to accomplish for his tutorship program that day. He didn’t particularly enjoy being _not on top of things._ “I was busy.”

Minji’s eyes turn snake-like. “You’re lucky you’re cute when you’re extra grumpy, Yoo Kihyun. What are you working on anyway?”

“I’m drawing up a lesson plan for the two freshies assigned to me this weekend.”

“What? I thought you were reviewing for your Advanced Calc test?” Changkyun asks.

“I was.” Kihyun says. “I mean, I am… while also doing my lesson plan. Why am I even talking to you? I’m clocking out.”

“Look at him working hard for our future family,” Minji nods approvingly, before schooling her face into a cheery expression that would put the sun to shame. “Now back to the dilemma at hand…”

Changkyun sticks out his chin. “That Hansol kid is cute? I don’t know. I got the feeling he was into me.” He offers. The Ancient History essay he’s been working on on his laptop has long been forgotten, next to the pile of homework that he, Jooheon, and Minji have given up on pretending to care about.

“Of course, he’s into you! Look at you!” Minji chews on her lip as she considers this. “But he’s a 9.5 at most.  I mean, he’s not a Kim Mingyu, or a Yoo Kihyun in reading glasses. How about that Boo Seungkwan?”

“Insane voice. Heard him sing at the orientation. Could be a great addition to the choir team. What do you think, Kihyun hyung?”

“Even if I do know who you’re talking about, which I don’t, remember that I’m not a part of this conversation.”

“Noona, I somewhat love you, but can you please leave the freshmen alone this year?” Jooheon scolds her like how a grandpa would scold a five-year-old. With a swollen cheek and the ever-present whine in his voice, it’s as threatening as Lee Jooheon’s threats go: it’s not.

Minji quickly side-eyes him. “If I didn’t, I never would’ve met you guys. We _all_ wouldn’t have met you. Then we wouldn’t have this squishy face and my entire life would’ve been cold and empty.” She takes Jooheon’s face between her hands, properly squishing it so his lips are fully puckered like those of a puffer fish.

“True,” Changkyun nods, “There’s always a silver lining to the madness.”

“Or she’s just mad.” Kihyun says to his book, keeping his voice low but loud enough to hear.

Before Minji can fire a response, which Kihyun can guess would be as theatrical as one could expect, Dodo makes an appearance, plopping herself next to Kihyun on the long bench and almost knocking over his laptop.

“Move, losers.” She says, “No one talk to me, no one breathe near me, I’m gonna take a nap.”

Kihyun’s jaw clenches, “Can’t you do it in your apartment? Or in Wonhee noona’s dorm? Or, I don’t know, somewhere else that’s not the libra– ?”

Dodo’s head drops on the table with a thud before Kihyun can finish. Cautiously, Jooheon reaches a hand out to poke her on the shoulder, before quickly withdrawing it like he’s been burned.

“Amazing.” He breathes. “She’s knocked out in five seconds.”

Kihyun gives up. “Fine, I’m leaving.” He motions to gather his things.

“But why?” Minji asks, and she sounds actually a bit panicked.

“Because I can’t work like this.” He says around clenched teeth as he neatly places his laptop and books in his bag. “You’re just gossiping. She’s sleeping. It’s not conducive to my productivity. So while you’re wasting your time away here, I’ll be someplace else.”

“Hyung, it’s literally the third week of school, and you’re already so stressed.” Jooheon tells Kihyun. He’s being cautious and gentle, like coaxing back a scared hamster into its cage. “Relax.”

Kihyun considers this with a blank face, bag already on his shoulder. “Relax? On a Thursday? It’s like you don’t know me at all.” He says before turning on his heels and walking towards the 100-year-old door of the library.

“Kihyunnie~” Minji calls out behind him, “I’ve paused and reflected on my mistakes! Please come back!”

The ensuing “shh!” from onlookers makes Kihyun feel a bit better on his way out. Just a tiny bit.

\---

If there’s one thing Kihyun isn’t, it’s a quitter. He’s done many things in this life, some of them questionable, some exceptional, others falling somewhere in between. He learned how to read and write at 2, finished grade school and high school top of his class, broke a finger from stirring pasta, became the youngest photographer to win at a local exhibit, fell in love at 21, joined seven clubs by choice, kissed Lee Minji while sober, cleaned an entire house with a hangover – the list goes on.

But what he has never done is say no and quit.

As he progresses into the week, while heaps of school and extracurricular work hover over him like a restless swarm of bees (Photography Club, Choir, his tutor program, all the extra units he realizes are extra for a reason), he’s one mental breakdown away from admitting defeat and falling apart.

What’s worse, Hyunwoo is hundreds of miles away with the entire swim team and cosmically unavailable to act as his shock absorber.

He’s contemplating picking up the phone and swallowing enough pride to cling – _he’s just but a weak mortal slave to his emotions –_ when he’s jolted by a heavy knock on the door.

He feels like he’s stumbled into a fever dream when he finds Dodo on the other side, looking bored as always, “You look like shit.” She deadpans.

“Uncalled for. What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to extract whatever up’s your asshole.”

“We?”

Wonhee appears behind her like a sunflower sprouting out of an ominous black hole, “Translation: we’re here to cheer you up!”

Dodo invites herself into the room while Wonhee tags closely behind, planting a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek as she crosses the threshold. It quickly becomes clear that they’ve got company. Changkyun, Jooheon, and Minji burst through the door with a level of gusto that would scare away Kihyun’s cat if he had a cat.

“We come bearing food!” Changkyun beams, raising a large bag of Doritos in front of him.

“Jooheon in da buildin’, man!” Jooheon shouts into the empty room.

Kihyun notices the paper bags of junk food and six packs that are suddenly in his once-pristine dorm room. 

“Let me guess: your idea?” Kihyun asks Minji, who has the face of someone who just organized a crime against a chocolate factory.    

“Cute as you are when you’re grouchy, I actually don’t like it when you’re under a lot of stress.” Her whole face has now been reduced to a pout, and for some reason, Kihyun can’t bring himself to judge. Not when he feels validated, if not touched.

“Nothing too crazy please and no pot, I’ve got a test to – ”

Minji pushes a finger over his lips, promptly shutting him up. “Mention anything about school or any school-related nonsense and I will show them the picture of you in my Hello Kitty underwear.”

Kihyun exhales, loud and clear. This is going to be a long night.

\---

By his seventh (or 12th?) shot of soju, Kihyun has completely forgotten about prelims or club elections or Hyunwoo’s very apparent absence. On a week night, no less.

They’ve got a mini-karaoke set up in the living area, and Jooheon and Changkyun are yelling into the mic in the tune of what Kihyun can only assume is Big Bang’s If You. No one’s hitting any of the notes and no one seems to care. Not even the musically anal Yoo Kihyun, who’s feeling light and uncoiled from his head all the way to the tips of his toes.

“ _If you~ If youuuuuuuuu_ ~” Minji croons into her imaginary mic (her balled-up fist) and Kihyun fights an impulse to tease her.

When Jooheon goes on with his GD impersonation while Minji does a weird crab dance behind him, Kihyun loses it, falling off of the couch and slipping ungracefully into the carpeted floor.

He hears a snap of an iPhone camera and feels the heat of the bright flash. His eyes open wide enough to find Wonhee from across the room lowering her phone. 

“You should smile more, Kihyunnie.” She tells him serenely over the booming bass of the sound system, while Dodo is sucking lazy bruises into her neck. She’s been extra handsy since Wonhee finished her number of Sunmi’s 24 Hours. Kihyun looks away before Wonhee can turn her head and slot their mouths together.

“Hey! Less PDA and more singing!” Jooheon points a finger at the two girls huddled in the corner, “We’re supposed to help Kihyun hyung relax! How is this gonna help him relax?! Think about Kihyun hyung! Poor Kihyun hyung, who works so hard.” He almost cries.

“But you can’t stop young love, baby!” Minji interjects, wrapping both arms around Jooheon from behind. “Pick another song!”

As soon as the intro to Taeyang’s Eyes, Nose, Lips comes on, Jooheon wails and dramatically falls to his knees. Changkyun promptly joins him on the floor, clutching his chest and making high-pitched pained noises.

Minji takes the mic and does her messiest, most careless rendition of the night, probably just to piss Kihyun off, judging from the wry look she’s giving him.

 _Two can play that game._ He straightens and fixes his eyes on her. The smirk he gives her is slow and a combination of smug and patronizing.

Minji doesn’t flinch, maintaining their weird, heady eye contact until Jooheon loses his balance and knocks her over. They’re now a giggling heap on the floor while the instrumental continues to play.

Kihyun garners enough presence of mind to turn off the player and the silence is sobering as soon as the music stops. “All right, kids. Party’s over. You still have classes tomorrow.” He declares while he stands over the tangle of bodies on the floor.

Changkyun blinks up at him looking like a lost kid at the mall. “Come on,” Kihyun reaches out a hand to hold, and Changkyun clasps his fingers like an actual child would. “You big baby.” Kihyun teases as Chankyun shakily rises to his feet.

“I’m your big baby,” His lower lips juts out, his head dropping on Kihyun’s shoulder. “ _Hyuuuung._ ”

Kihyun pets his hair, because he’s learned a long time ago that he’s defenseless against Changkyun’s Baby Boy force.

Jooheon isn’t any better, surveying his surrounding looking disoriented, like his mom forgot to pick him up after school. Wonhee links an arm around his to steady him.

As everyone gets ready to leave and says their goodbyes, Minji flops back on the sofa. “You go ahead. I’ll hang back and make sure Kihyunnie doesn’t crawl back to his self-destructive cave.”

“Fuck you.” Kihyun spits.

“Later, baby, when the kids are gone.” Minji winks. “Bye, everyone!” She waves in their general direction without bothering to look.

Dodo, the most sober person in the room, narrows her eyes at the implication of the situation, before shrugging her broad shoulders and herding the rest out of the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Minji tugs on Kihyun’s sweater paw to pull him next to her on the couch.

Kihyun sighs as his body gives in and plops itself beside Minji.  

They share a look.

“What?” He says, “I’m fine.”

Minji grins. “I didn’t ask.”

“You looked like you were about to.”

Minji’s head rests against the couch. She looks at peace. “I’m trying to remember the last time I saw you laugh like that. I think it was on Changkyun’s birthday.”

“I don’t see the big deal. Can’t I be happy on the inside?”

“Sure, you can,” Minji nods, a dreamy look on her face, “That’s why it’s nice to see it come out once in a while. I wish Hyunwoo oppa was here for it. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“But I didn’t say thank you.”

“You have a tell.” Minji claims. “You have a tell for when you’re happy or thankful.”

“Really,” He deadpans, raising a skeptical brow. “And what’s that?”

“You scrunch your nose, hamster boy. It’s so cute.”

He ponders on this, amused. “But thank you,” He admits, “For tonight.”

She giggles, loud and honest. “Anything for you, Ki.”

He’s fully awake now; awake enough to read the room. So, it’s one of those nights. “Do you really think I’m self-destructive?” He sneaks a glimpse at her face, looking for any signs of pity.

“Yes,” she admits, but there’s no pity, only acceptance, and maybe a little bit of trust. “But you don’t have to worry about that. You always find a way to un-destruct. You _always_ find a way.”

He exhales through his nose. “That’s the problem, I think. I find a solution to everything, and when I don’t, it kills me.”

“It shouldn’t, you know that right?  You don’t have to the best at everything.” She says, “Sure, your obsessive compulsive tendencies can be cute, but you deserve to suck sometimes too. You owe us that.”

“I do suck at a lot of things.”

“Name one thing you’re bad at. Academics? Video games? Cooking? Abstract reasoning? Photography? Singing? Sex? All full marks.”

“I suck at honesty, compassion, and acts of basic human decency that you all seem to excel in.”

“It’s okay! You balance it out with your orgasmic kimchi pasta and dangerously good looks!”

Kihyun is done beating around the bush. “I suck at showing how much I appreciate you.”

These tender moments are rare, and they only happen when Kihyun has shed all the layers of contrived snarkiness, and when he’s completely, truly stripped down.

Minji reacts to the bareness as she always has in the past: uncertain and out of her depth. “Well then, it’s a good thing I have an exceptionally sharp sixth sense and you have the lovemaking skills to make up for it.”

He catches the meaning behind the words, “Minji, you know you're more than just a warm body right –”

“Shut up, Yoo Kihyun.” Minji climbs on his lap, legs on either side of him, and swallows the rest of his statement by kissing him hard on the mouth. “ _Don’t say romantic shit like that ever again_.”

“But I meant it.” He looks at her half-confused.

“Shut up.” She kisses him again, pushing herself shamelessly against his body. “ _I can’t take it_.”

Something clicks inside Kihyun, and it guides his hand to smooth over the slope of her back, sliding up until it rests on the back of her head. “I can’t stand your loud mouth,” he kisses her cheek, “or the way you leave your shit on the sink or wait until the last moment before paying your bills,” he kisses her nose, “You’re the sweetest, most optimistic, silver-lining seeking person I know and it’s nauseating,” his hand is drawing comforting circles on her body hip, “but sometimes, none of that shit matters.”

“ _Kihyun-ah, I swear to God._ ” She moans into the ceiling.

He bites into her lower lip, playing with the soft flesh and teasing it with a sharp tug. “Because the truth is, you’re the most stupidly beautiful girl I’ve ever had in my arms, Minji-yah.” He kisses her properly then, lazy and open-mouthed. It’s the kind of kiss that makes him think of quiet Sunday afternoons and his dick swell up.

She shudders on top of him, burying her scream into his neck.

“Did you –”

She pants, riding out the small tremors rippling through her body.

“But we’ve barely started –”

“I’m sensitive when it comes to you, you know that. _Ugh._ ” Minji loops her arms around Kihyun’s neck, holding on until her uninitiated orgasm fully stops. “Take me to bed, please.”

Kihyun holds on to the back of her thighs and walks them to his and Hyunwoo’s recently shared bedroom. When they reach the edge of the bed, he lowers her down slowly and moves to settle on the bed. He gazes up at her standing between his legs looking earnest and hopeful. She’s wearing the baggiest pair of jeans and an oversized shirt that might’ve been Jooheon’s once, but Kihyun is unarmed by the power she holds.

He wants to rip everything off of her but he knows Minji. He knows how she likes to play.

“Strip for me. I wanna see you.”

Minji’s hips jut out as she lifts the shirt over her head, revealing a black bra and a smooth stomach. Kihyun doesn’t touch yet; he leans back on his hands and watches.

She undoes the button and zipper of her jeans, looking him in the eye as she does it, unfazed and determined. He’s amazed by how easily the fabric slides down her narrow hips. She steps out of them and moves closer to Kihyun, motioning for him to take off the rest.

He leans forward and presses a kiss on her stomach, hands sliding up her spine to undo her bra. He palms her naked breasts, watches their movement as her chest heaves in time with her breathing.

“I wanna sit on your face.” She pleads. “And your dick.”

“So shameless.” His fingers squeeze one butt cheek and she makes a keening sound.

This draws a low chuckle from deep within his throat, as his dick hardens in his pants. “One at a time, baby girl.”

“ _Uuuunfuck._ Say that again _.”_

“What? Baby girl? You want me to eat you out, baby?”

“Yes! Yes.”

He roughly yanks her panties down and she quickly steps out of them, causing her to lose some of her balance. He snickers when he has to catch her as she shuffles and regains her footing. With a frustrated huff, she crushes their mouths together and he can feel the deft fingers working on the buttons of his jeans. He breaks their kiss long enough to kick them off, while his hands pull at his sweater.

As soon as his cock is out, Minji whines and jumps back on him, creating friction between their bodies. He can feel how wet she is on top of him, lets her grind her dripping folds on his dick. One hand grips, pulls, rubs at her ass while the other is splayed across her breasts, feeling everything it can reach.  

“ _Oh, oh, oh, Ki. Oh God._ ”

He sucks along her jaw when he hits a particular spot. He knows that spot. It’s the one right below her clit, just before the flesh curves and hollows.

She can come this way again, but he has other plans. He halts her movements by pushing a hand on her gyrating stomach. “Turn around.”

She lets out a high whining noise.

“Come on, baby girl. Let me see you.” He breathes against her mouth.

She realizes she has no choice, and Kihyun loves the bloom of red all over her body. She sits up and climbs off him, and then carefully moves to straddle him facing the other direction. She bends over and he pulls her back, settling himself comfortably against the pillows. “Good girl.”

She flexes at the pet name and curves her spine to push back against his face, but to no avail.

“ _Kihyunnie~_ ” She keens, kissing the tip of his cock that’s curved nicely between her boobs, “I’m gonna die if you don’t do anything right now.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think. You’re always so dramatic.” He manages to hiss out, dragging his hands all over her ass and thighs, the gape of her pink folds clenching and unclenching in front of him.

“Can I suck you, baby?” She looks at him over his shoulder, and he can say yes, he really can, but this is not how they play. Never have.

“No.” His hands grip her thighs and yank her back, wet slit to his mouth. He drags his tongue from her clit all the way up to to her puckered hole and she collapses on top of his legs, trapping his cock between her breasts.

“Kihy– _oh_.” She pants, bucking into his mouth.

He bites the soft flesh of her ass, and her whole body quakes, hot breath ghosting over his thigh.

“How you want it?” He asks just to fuck with her; she looks like she’ll agree to anything right now. Then again, she’ll say yes to anything Kihyun demands on a typical day. “How do you want me?”

“Anywhere, in any way. Just – _God, Kihyun._ Put your cock in me.”

A smack lands on her ass and she cries out, toes curling just below his armpits. He inserts a finger into her slit, slow and calculated, enjoying the drawn-out groan leaving her throat. He adds another and slips his tongue between them, working her open as she rocks frantically into him.

He teases her asshole, running a tentative finger over it and squirming a tongue inside, and the wave that wracks through her spine is enough to motivate him.

“You want me to fuck your ass?”

“ _Hmmm-hmmm_ ,”

Kihyun knows she’s beyond words now.

“On your hands and knees.”

Without objection, she gets herself up and off his legs, props herself on her knees with her ass high up in the air and her arms bent, like a little obedient puppet on a string. Kihyun’s cock jerks.

He fishes out the bottle of lube and condom from the bottom of his bedside drawer, and he can see Minji’s eyes looking at him over her shoulder. He doesn’t have to see her mouth to know that she’s smiling.

“What?” He looks down at her, amused.

“You’re so handsome when you’re concentrating. Makes my heart so wet.”

“Ah, so I see your mouth isn’t so useless anymore.”

“God, Kihyun, you’re so hot. When you’re annoyed or happy or busy or bored. It's so perverted, the way you insist on things being a certain way. The sexiest perfectionist I know.” She mumbles, “Now, put your fingers in my ass.”

He raises an eyebrow at her even though she’s no longer looking back. “You think it’s sexy when I call you out?”

“ _Fuck yes.”_

“Why am I not surprised?” He shakes his head.

“Kihyun, please. Your fingers.”

He gets enough lube (non-scented because Kihyun is not an animal) on his fingers, and carefully teases around the taut hole. The low whine is all the encouragement he needs to drive a finger inside, feeling around the walls and curving it inside the sensitive flesh. She jerks back, and he slips another one, making a scissoring motion that makes her grunt out a moan and clench at the sheets.

She looks like a cat in heat and Kihyun is so hard it almost hurts.

“Where do you want me first, baby?” He lets her enjoy the petname for now.

“In my pussy,” She hiccups, “then my ass. Please.”

“You’re so fucking filthy.” He breathes into her ear one last time, putting on the condom he retrieved with the lube.

“I am.”

“You’re what? Say it.”

“I’m filthy. But you like it.”

Satisfied, he pushes down so his dick is nestled right between her folds, teasing the warm flesh, before sliding inside in one, long motion. She’s so warm and soft around him, like a snug embrace around his cock. He easily buries himself inside of her, and the gratified sound she makes matches the purring in his chest.

He watches her at first, the way her ass cushions his hips and chases his shaft as it slowly slips out. With a hand on her backside, he grips his cock and aligns the head back into her slit, letting the tip rub at the entrance before gradually slipping in.

“ _Ah, ah, ah,”_ Minji’s knuckles are white around the sheets, her ankles hooking around his at an attempt to create leverage.

He starts a slow but steady rhythm, watching her spine curve and tense at every trust. He feels her get progressively tighter around him, like she wants to hold on and never let go.

“Kihyun-ah,” She breathes, reaching back over her shoulder to fist a hand in his hair, “Fuck me, please. _Fuck me_. Make it hurt.”

Kihyun’s hips stutter at that, and Minji lets go of his hair. “ _Shit._ Hold on.” He sits up and grabs the bottle of lube, pumping it directly over her asshole. She jumps and yelps, her ass rolling and grinding back into nothing. He enjoys these little moments of desperation, where Minji is crazier and more depraved than usual, makes him want to bury his face between her ass cheeks and eat her for days. But there’s another time and place for that.

“You ready to get fucked in the ass, baby?” He pants, so dirty, so dominant. He bumps his hips forward as his fingers push into her, slick and sure.

Her whole body clenches as she makes a broken sobbing noise, “ _Yes, shit – yes_.”

He pulls his fingers out. “Ride me. I want to see you fuck yourself on me.”

With quivering limbs and taut muscles, they move around the bed and get settled into position. Kihyun is splayed on his back, with Minji stretched and spread over him. Without really much of a prelude, she guides his cock into her ass and sinks down on it, crying out like a dying animal when Kihyun expertly inserts two fingers in her pussy at the same time.

The tightness around his cock is almost impossible, and Kihyun knows it won’t be long now. Now that she has the upper hand, Minji rolls her hips at a pace that pleases her, which means he has to will very fiber of his body to keep from coming.

He finds himself sitting up so he can wrap one hand around the back of her neck and suck one breast into his mouth. She’s just bouncing on his cock at this point, without finesse, without direction, except to chase the first few trestles of her climax. His fingers continue to curl and move inside her while her ass is stretched over his cock.

He licks at the nipple, bites it, and Minji’s first wave of orgasm knocks her forward, pressing her chest closer to his face. The sound she makes is primal and obscene, drawn from the deepest corners of her guts.

Minji likes to be grounded while she’s coming, he’s learned this a long time ago, so that’s what he does, holds her body against his and buries his face in her neck as she trembles. He presses small, soothing kisses into the skin and leans forward to properly kiss her, letting his tongue curl against hers while she sobs into his mouth.

When the tremors stop, she’s grinding on his cock again with a lazy smile on her face, like a cat that just got the milk, exhibiting none of the desperation from before. She looks so happy for someone who’s also very wrecked.

Her movement picks up pace very quickly, and Kihyun can feel his own orgasm quickly building. She fucks him hard and good for a few seconds, before sitting up to pull his cock out of her ass and remove the condom off him.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun hisses through the haze in his brain.

“I want you to come inside me.” She purrs, before sliding her pussy down on his bare cock, and Kihyun swears he can see stars explode behind his eyes. He grabs her hips and roughly ruts up into her, feeling her muscles spasm once more as they both quiver through their orgasms. He feels his dick twitch inside her, releasing warm liquid into her wet, tight heat. The thought makes his head swim.

“You’re fucking insane,” he breathes out as soon as he can form words.

“Relax, I’m on the pill.” She lowers her head down to into his parted lips, “And as far as I know, you and Hyunwoo oppa are as monogamous as two little gay penguins.”

“And what does that make you?”

“The third penguin that wants to share.”

Kihyun laughs at that, breathless. “I don’t know why but the image of you as an intervening penguin cracks me up.”

“ _Aww, baby_. You’re so sweet after sex. It’s cute. You’re just like Dodo.”

“Can you not mention other people while I’m still inside you?”

Minji curls up and presses her cheek against his chest, “Oh, but I wanna stay like this for a bit.”

Kihyun is still too high from his orgasm to say no.

“I think that could be my official title: Yoo Kihyun’s cockwarmer.”

Kihyun pinches his nose. “Don’t be gross.”

“You stuck your tongue up my ass and _I’m_ gross?”

“So you admit it? Your ass is gross?”

“The ass that you willingly licked?” She giggles, knowing she’s caught him on a dead end.

He exhales. “You were the one begging for it.”

“I was.” She concedes, kissing the tip of his nose. “Love you.”

Kihyun is about to gurgle a thoughtless reply, but hesitates when she carefully lifts herself off him and settles for hooking an ankle around his leg.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Minji, wet hair and all, smiles sweetly up at him, and he feels himself relax. “You licking my ass is enough proof.”

Right then, Kihyun considers kicking her off the bed.

\---

In the morning, Minji wakes up to two text messages from Kihyun and one from Hyunwoo.

 

[Sent 7:34 AM] _Pancakes and eggs are on the table. Look for your clothes inside the dryer and don’t be late for your 11 am class._

[Sent 9:30 AM] _Aced my Calc test, btw_ _. You can't see it but I'm scrunching my nose._

 

[Sent 9:01 AM] _Minji, Kihyun told me what you did for him last night. Thank you._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is hanging out with a frat boy way too much for Jooheon's liking. Minji helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, here's an overly cliched, fluffy jookyun chapter with a side of joohyuk that no one asked for.
> 
> i am starting to get the feeling this is turning into a "minji helps out men in crisis" series 
> 
> warning: switching povs, and soft, pure feelings

Some sad underground music is playing when Minji closes the door behind her. She finds Jooheon hunched over his laptop, headphones in, and scrolling through what looks like an urban wear website. He seems completely unaware of her presence.

Because Minji is Minji, she sneaks up behind him and props her chin on his shoulder without so much as a hello. The reaction is almost visceral. He jumps two feet off the swivel chair, yanking the headphones off his head, and yelps.

“What the fuck!”

Minji cackles, grabbing his face between her hands. “That’ll teach you to not wear your headphones with the speakers on.”

“Changkyun must have forgotten to turn the player off before leaving.” He says through squished cheeks. “Jesus fuck, I almost died.”

“No, you didn’t.” Minji grins, freeing his cheeks to run and jump on Jooheon’s bed. “Speaking of Kyunnie, I saw him at the pub earlier with Hansol and some other Phi Theta guys. You don’t suppose they’re looking to recruit him, do you.” She shifts around the mattress to get comfortable, hugging Jooheon’s Piglet throw pillow that she gifted him for Christmas. “Not that I disapprove. I trust Seungchol.”

Jooheon doesn’t answer the question. He instead makes his signature Baby Boy face, complete with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. “Noona, I love you, but you can’t keep sneaking in the boys’ quarters past curfew hours. People still talk.”

“But I like your bed! It smells like you.” Minji reasons, trashing on top of the unmade sheets as if to mark her territory and let her own scent mix with smell of baby powder, boy sweat and deodorant.

He gives her a helpless look from his work desk. “Shin Peniel just asked me if we’re open to having a three-way. I almost threw up in my mouth. And that’s just one of the many comments I get every morning before first period.”

“You can tell Shin Peniel we’re booked, but I hear Yook Sungjae is looking for an extra hand, wink wink.”

Jooheon’s eyebrows meet. “Isn’t Sunjae dating Ilhoon sunbae?”

Minji mock-sighs. “I don’t even know who’s fucking who anymore. This is tragic.”

“Noona, I’m serious. The things they say – they’re pretty vile. Even for you.” Jooheon sets his laptop on sleep mode to indicate that he’s willing to delay online shopping for the sake of a conversation.

“Oh, baby. You’re so sweet, worrying about noona.” Minji coos. “Come here, cuddle with me. I need my Jooheon hug.” She holds her arms out.

With sagged, defeated shoulders, Jooheon gets up and drags his feet against the floor. He joins her on the bed, his head on her chest, arm draped over her waist. He smells like fabric conditioner and Choco mallows.

“Since when have I ever cared about what people say about me? About us?” She plays with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“That’s true.” Jooheon says, voice muffled against her sweater. “I just wish people weren’t so mean and judgmental sometimes.”

She presses a kiss to his forehead, because it feels like the best response to every pure thing that comes out his pretty mouth. “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

“Hmm?”

“About Changkyun?”

“Oh.” Jooheon has always been easy to read. The boy wears his heart on his sleeves, and Minji has more or less come to terms with the fact Jooheon is the softest, purest, most open person she’s ever had the misfortune of meeting.  

“Baby, whatever it is that’s on your – ”

“I don’t think they’re recruiting him.” He admits. The statement sounds detached from the rest of him, like he’s said it in his mind so many times the words have become impersonal and stiff.

Minji frowns. “What is it, then?”

“I think he and Chwe Hansol might be dating.”

Minji’s frown deepens. That’s the thing with good and honest people. When they’re hurting, they’re an open wound scrambling to cover itself up before anyone looks long enough to recognize it.  “You’re sure?”

“They’re not subtle about it.” Jooheon says, “Changkyun hasn’t said anything direct, but he’s mentioned him a couple of times. And the fact that I’ve had the entire room to myself for the past couple of nights says enough.”

Changkyun has always been a wild spirit, whereas Jooheon is an old soul. Where Changkyun looks forward to the parties and knows half of the school population by association, Jooheon likes keeping his circle tight and spending Sunday nights huddled under a blanket with Dodo watching downloaded episodes of _Fight for My Way_ on his laptop _._

If Jooheon becomes your friend, your friend-friend, you can count on him to know details about your life, from your place of birth down to the name of your neighbor’s cat. It’s easy to feel taken for granted when you put yourself in such a vulnerable position.

Minji holds him a little tighter. “You know how Kukkungie is. He likes people. How do you think I got him to down an entire bottle of soju the night we met him?”

Jooheon snickers. “What an idiot. He accepted a drink from a bunch of people he’s never met in his life. We could’ve been a gang who poisons drinks for all he knew.”

“Says the other idiot who thought Changkyun was a senior and called him sunbae.”

“He looked old! And confident. And sure of himself, like he owned the place.” Jooheon mumbles in a slight whine.

“You’ve always had heart eyes for him.” Minji lowers her voice to a whisper, lest she hits a nerve. She looks back on the first days with fondness tinged with some raw pang; the days where Jooheon held on to an all-consuming crush like an overeager puppy, before the admiration simmered down into a dormant state of one-sided yearning when it had become clear Changkyun walked a different path.

“Hold on a second.” Jooheon’s head lifts so he can look her in the eyes, “Is that why you’re here? To comfort me?”

“Why do you sound offended? I needed my Jooheon fix, what?” She says in mock-defense. “You’re allowed to sulk, baby. It’s okay.”

“Is it–” Jooheon hesitates, probably weighing the pros and cons of finding out the answer to his half-crafted question, “–still obvious?”

“Your crush on our little wolf cub? Yes.”

Jooheon groans, burying his face in the soft material of her sweater.

“Well, not to him, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She adds belatedly as a form of consolation.

“Don’t lie – on a scale of 0 to 10, how pathetic is it? Do you and the noonas gossip about it behind our back? Or worse, the hyungs? Please don’t tell me. _Oh God._ ”

“Shh. Relax.” Minji rubs his back before he pulls a muscle, “My soft baby. Hyunwoo oppa has his money on one of you confessing before graduation. Kihyunnie says maybe this year.”

“That’s a lot of confidence and _a lot_ of pressure.” Jooheon says. “What about Dodo and Wonhee noona?”

“Dodo thinks you’re already fucking in secret, and eonnie thinks Changkyun is in denial.”

“That’s a lot of opinion for nothing.”

“It’s not for nothing.” Minji squeezes the muscle underneath Jooheon’s armpit. “But until something happens, noona will be here to sneak in and make everyone think we’re consummating some sort of carnal affair.”

Jooheon snorts.

“I mean, we could. You know that, right, baby?”

He nods once, his left cheek pressed against her chest.

Minji loves all of her friends, in all the ways possible, and sex is just one of the ways she channels that love. It’s not the most conventional predilection, but Minji has never been conventional anyhow.

Jooheon knows that sex is on the table, she’s made that clear from the start. But the precious rose bud has yet to take her up on the offer.

He repositions himself so they’re eye to eye. In times like this, she knows better than to make demands or take matter into her hands. Jooheon is like a shy little mouse that needs coaxing and thoughtful prodding; one abrupt move and his metaphorical mousy feet will scurry away.

So she waits with bated breath as he wets his pink lips, pausing to prepare himself, before leaning in and pressing a hesitant kiss against her mouth. It’s the kind of kiss that literally takes her breath away, forcing her to suck air from Jooheon’s mouth. In some poetic and literal way, kissing him is breathing. Her arms lock around his waist to tether him before he disintegrates.

“Bite my lip,” she says against his parted mouth, “then suck on it.”

Jooheon does as he’s told, creating a sweet vacuum on her bottom lip, and Minji lets out a moan.

“Tease me with your tongue.” She gasps.

His tongue, like the rest of him, is a cautious little thing, swiping carefully into her mouth. Minji decides to play with him, letting her tongue go limp while Jooheon sweetly laps at it, their lips barely touching.

“Noona,” he whines against the corner of her mouth, making her chuckle.

“My sweet baby.” She coos, before taking his mouth properly.

This. This is something they’ve done many times before, with Changkyun too, in addition to the kitteny kisses she peppers them with on a regular basis. 

Jooheon’s lips, also like the rest of him, are supple and pillowy. This is Minji’s favorite part, when she can take her time exploring, tasting, and just feeling and he lets her. She loves his tiny gasps for air when she bites down on his doughy bottom lip, or licks up the roof of his mouth. Or the way his body squirms against hers trying not to let his boner ruin the moment. As if it will.

The contrast between the way Kihyun handles her and _this_ is truly magical, and after being slapped in the ass ten times (which she did beg for), the entire softness of Jooheon almost feels like a reward.

“What do you want, baby?” She offers the question against his mouth, because she knows eyecontact will be too much for him right now. “You want me to touch you? Suck you? Ride you? Tell me. I’m yours.”

“I – ” He inhales, “I want you to hold me. Just hold me. Until I forget.”

“Oh.”

He draws back, face red and flushed, and hides it in the soft curve of her neck, where she can’t see him.  “If that’s okay.”

Minji’s chest squeezes. “I love you. You understand that, right? I’ll kill for you, Lee Jooheon.”

“I know.” He mumbles into her skin. “I love you, too.”

“Of course I’ll hold you. What kind of question is that? I’ll never stop holding you.”

He folds himself against her, letting their edges fit together, legs intertwined. His head is right where it was, nestled on top of her chest, while her fingers play with his hair.

They stay like that until the night settles into soft snores and steady breathing.

\---

_[Sent 05:30 pm] Kkungie_

_[Sent 05:30 pm] I’m free tonight. Let’s get some chicken?_

_[Sent 05:30 pm] My treat._

_[Sent 05:56 pm] Sorry, hyung. Can’t. Meeting Hansol later._

_[Sent 06:02 pm] Oh, everything alright? I don’t need to alert Hyunwoo hyung or the cops or anything?_

_[Sent 06:04 pm] LOL WTF No, why would you think that?_

_[Sent 06:04 pm] You’ve seen too much suspense drama._

_[Sent 06:04 pm] Also, the fact you said Hyunwoo hyung before the cops tells me you’re bad at emergency situations._

_[Sent 06:07 pm] This is the fifth time in a row you’re meeting him after school. You didn’t get in trouble with Phi Theta, did you?? Seungchol sunbae is a good man but rumor has it he killed a shark with his bare first once._

_[Sent 06:07 pm] ***fist_

_[Sent 06:07 pm] Bitch please. We have better chances of surviving the zombie apocalypse with Hyunwoo hyung than with the KNPA._

_[Sent 06:08 pm] You’re so cute. NO! Nothing like that._

_[Sent 06:09 pm] Everything’s great :-)_

 

_[Sent 06:10 pm] How great?_

_[Sent 06:10 pm] Reaaalllyyy great ;-)_

_[Sent 06:11 pm] You know it’s hard for me to relax when you’re being this coy and secretive._

_[Sent 06:11 pm] The image of you trembling right now is making me feel less bored in this boring class._

_[Sent 06:11 pm] You’re in class? Im Changkyun! Stop texting!_

_[Sent 06:12 pm] I can’t. You’re too cute._

_[Sent 06:12 pm] If I’m so cute then you should reconsider having chicken with me._

_[Sent 06:13 pm] :-(_

_[Sent 06:13 pm] Sorry, commitments._

_[Sent 06:13 pm] Excuses, excuses. Have fun at your date then._

_[Sent 06:14 pm] It’s not a date! :-(_

_[Sent 06:15 pm] Please come home to me in one piece. That’s all I ask._

_[Sent 06:15 pm] I promise._

_[Sent 06:15 pm] Class is over, gotta go. Bye._

_\----_

Jooheon wakes up to two things: Minji snoring next to him, sweater bunched up under her armpits, and Changkyun standing over the bed looking like he just ran a mile.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asks.  

“Did… you guys..?” Changkyun swallows down the rest of what Jooheon assumes he means. This early in the day, one can only assume so much.

The light of the morning is hitting Jooheon’s eyes in all the wrong ways so he just shakes his head and mumbles something resembling ‘no.’

“Oh.” Changkyun breathes out, feet still planted firmly on the floor.

Something isn’t right.

“Are you okay?” Jooheon sits up to examine his roommate closer. Changkyun doesn’t look like he’s slept at all, hair tousled in every which way and bags under his eyes the size of China.

“Hyung, I’m not okay. I’m more than just okay,” he preens, still out of breath, “I’m so happy and I want you to be the first to know.”

“What?” Jooheon blinks.

“You’re officially looking at a member of Phi Theta Kappa!” He screams.

“W-what?” Jooheon is not awake enough for this.

“Hyung, I’ve been a pledge this whole time but I couldn’t tell you because rule book states all details of the initiation process must be kept private, including the identities of the pledges. But I’ve been wanting to tell you _so so so so_ bad I mean you know how bad I am at keeping secrets and finally last night I got initiated. I am in. I passed. I’m a Neo.” He exhales. “Anyway, yeah. I wanted you to know first.”

“Wait, hold on. You _rushed_?” Jooheon massages his right temple.

“That’s,” Changkyun stammers, “What I’ve been trying to say this whole time.”

Jooheon’s mouth opens, and closes.

“I know.” Changkyun’s shoulders sag a bit, “It was a dick move to keep everything from you. I mean, it’s _you._ ” He gestures towards Jooheon’s general direction. _“_ But so much was on the line, hyung, and I couldn’t risk it. Sorry if I’ve been acting weird these past couple of weeks.”

“You’re sorry?” Jooehon hisses, “This whole time I thought you and Chwe Hansol were – ”

“ – were what?” Changkyun’s stance changes. He’s more aware of the room now.

“Never mind.” Jooheon mumbles. “Anyway, congrats.”

“Congrats?” Changkyun narrows his eyes, “That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“Well, what did you want to hear? I’m just hearing about all of this now. I don’t think my brain has even processed the magnitude of what the fuck is going on.”

“I passed!” Changkyun’s voice cracks, “That’s what’s going on! I achieved something that means a lot to me. Why are you so angry?”

“Because I didn’t even know it meant a lot to you,” The words are venomous, “because you didn’t tell me. And now you’re expecting me to, what, jump up and down about something that I don’t even understand yet? That’s what happens when you keep people in the dark.”

“I said I was sorry.” Changkyun mutters under his breath like a chastised child.

Jooheon lifts his head, unrelenting. “And I said congrats.”

Changkyun scoffs, evaluating the situation with a smirk that Jooheon has never seen on him before. “Dick. Don’t text me.” With that, he storms off, slamming the door behind him and leaving Jooheon regretting everything that just happened.

“What the fuck was that?” Minji hisses.

“I think,” Jooheon stares into the space Changkyun left, “I just had my first fight with Changkyun.”

 

_\---_

 

“He’s happy, if that’s what you wanted to know.” Dodo says around a mouthful of fries, not caring that there are batter crumbs everywhere or that she basically just told Jooheon he means nothing. He sometimes envies her ability to live without the constant fear of consequences.

“I’m sure he’s not 100% happy.” Wonhee pipes in, sweet, gentle Wonhee, who stops to consider Jooheon’s feelings. “Kungie’s just been so busy with frat stuff he hasn’t had any time to process his pain.”

“I mean, I get that I was a dick, as he so eloquently put it, but moving out? Isn’t that overdoing it a little?” Jooheon didn’t mean for that to sound whiny, but alas, betrayed by his perpetual sense of helplessness yet again.

“You basically told the guy to fuck off, what did you expect? A handjob?” Dodo says.

“No, but maybe a chance for me to apologize?”

“You know what bothers me though,” Kihyun cuts in, “is why he chose Dodo’s apartment and not ours.”

“Because my fortress is neutral ground, unlike yours.”  

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kihyun demands.

“He can’t trust you both to just sit there and let him create the illusion of happiness in peace.” Dodo motions at Kihyun and Hyunwoo, “You’re going to pry and intervene. You’re like the annoying couple next door who hosts interventions.”

“She has a point,” Hyunwoo says at the same time Kihyun protests, “We _don’t_ intervene.”

“So, you do think it’s just an illusion?” Jooheon asks.

“Shut up, you didn’t hear that from me.” Dodo snaps.

“I’m afraid that once the frenzy dies down, everything’s gonna come crashing down on him. Poor Changkyunie.” Wonhee pouts, resting her head on Dodo’s shoulder. Dodo feeds her a fry.

“Poor Changkyunie? How about me? It’s been a week of radio silence. I’m gonna crawl out of my skin.”

“Oh calm your gay, pining heart,” Dodo consoles him, “You’ll live.”

Jooheon jolts when his phone vibrates inside his pockets.

“This is why I keep saying he needs to get laid. He’s always on edge.” Dodo tells the others as he unlocks his screen.   

_[Sent 8:30 pm] “We’re outside.”_

“What the fuck?”  Jooheon gasps.

“Is that Minji?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Changkyun’s outside.” Jooheon announces. “They’re outside.”

“I thought the whole point of divide and conquer was so things like this don’t happen.” Kihyun scoffs. “Just so you know, we’re not adopting. I don’t know if I can deal with sibling rivalry.” He turns to Hyunwoo, who’s seated snugly next to him.

Dodo makes an unidentifiable bird noise, which was probably meant to express either derision or incredulity. Or both. “First of all, Kihyunie, you’re a giant walking adoption pamphlet. Everything about you screams ‘eligible adoptive parent, looking for twins.’ Second, this is hardly sibling rivalry. Siblings don’t want to stick their tongues down each other’s throats.”

“Gross.” Kihyun assesses while Hyunwoo giggles into his fist. “Do you agree with her? Do I look like I want kids?”

“Sweetheart,” Hyunwoo starts, “you’ve practically had the apartment baby-proofed already.”

“Wha..?” Kihyun makes a face of vehement protest that slowly tempers with each passing second. Dodo’s self-satisfied smirk isn’t helping.  

“Guys, Changkyun is outside!” Jooheon cries out. “Help?”

“Maybe Minji was right to bring him here.” Wonhee offers. “Go on, you don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Just when Jooheon was about to gather the courage to slide off his chair and get on his feet, Minji is squeezing herself through the crowd of the pub and grabbing Jooheon by the coat sleeves. “Lee Jooheon, listen to me. It took a lot of convincing to get him here, so you better not mess this up.”  

“How did you do it?” Wonhee asks, awed. “I couldn’t even get him to talk about it.”

“Simple,” She shrugs off her coat, all casual-like. “I gave him a blowjob.”

A beat, then, “Kidding! _God._ ” She takes Jooheon’s seat on the booth as Jooheon gets up to fix his coat distractedly.

“Wait!” She calls out, pulling him towards her and kissing his mouth with a loud, resounding smack. She beams as he stares back in shock. “For good luck. Now go.”

The icy wind hits his face as soon as he walks out of the pub. Changkyun is standing by himself in the cold, hand in pockets.

“Look, I’m so–”

“I was an id–”

They both stop and smile.

“Me first since this was my fault,” Jooheon says, “I’m sorry. At the very least. And I miss you.” His head shakes, “No, that’s an understatement. I’m so fucking worried, Changkyunie. This is our first – whatever you call it – fight? Conflict? The most that we’ve fought about before was over the heater temp. I’m broken. I’m sorry.”

“Hyung, I’m not here to hear your apology.” Changkyun says, looking at Jooheon from under his lashes.

“Wha–?”

“Phi Theta is throwing an annual ball this weekend, to formally introduce the new members. And we get to bring a plus one.” Changkyun says, “When they told us about it, the first person that came to mind was you. But your face, that morning, when you looked like you just didn’t care–”

“Oh I care, Kyunie. Oh God, I care a lot.” Jooheon brings himself closer to Changkyun, wants to hold his hands to warm them in his. “This is going to sound stupid, but I was pretty much convinced you and Hansol–”

“Ha. No.” Changkyun shakes his head, amused. “No. He got me to rush so I kinda owe him a lot. But oh God no.”

Jooheon winces. “I’m a fucking asshole.”

“Like I said, I’m not here for your apology. I’ve forgiven you this morning. In my head. I’m here to confess.”

Jooheon covers his face with his hands because he doesn’t want to look back on this moment and remember looking like a bloated, freezing tomato.

“Hyung,”

“I’m listening.”

He clears his throat. “Be my plus one.”

“Okay.” He mumbles into the palm of his hand, thinking his face cannot physically get any redder than this.

Changkyun isn’t done. “Be the Hyunwoo to my Kihyun?”

“No!” He cries into his hand.

Changkyun laughs. “The Dodo to my Wonhee?”

“Stop!”

After a moment of silence, Jooheon peeks between his fingers to find Changkyun right in front of him. It reminds him of the first night Jooheon met him, wise beyond his years, self-assured and steady. Looking every bit of the person Jooheon would find himself madly in love with.

Their first kiss is cold and tentative. Jooheon’s heart is stuck in his throat and he can’t feel much else.

“Does this mean I’m dating a frat boy?” Jooheon asks when their frozen lips part.

Changkyun’s grin is wide and everything that Jooheon wants to see at every moment of his nerves-tormented life. “Hell yeah, you are.”

“Listen, I wanna kiss the living daylights out of you, but I can’t feel my lips right now.”

Changkyun cackles and holds his hand out. “Walk with me.”

Jooheon lets their fingers squeeze and interlock as they make their way inside the pub.

“And for the record, hyung, I did come home to you in one piece, just like I promised.”

 _Home._ Underneath all the clothes, the occasional cloak of childlike disposition and cocksure vigor is home. Alongside the people waiting for them inside, Changkyun is home.

 

\---

 

Kihyun smirks, “What did I say?”

Hyunwoo smiles with him, because Kihyun’s victory is his, too. “You were right. They got together even before the year ended. It’s a good thing we didn’t have an actual bet then.”

“Oh trust me, you _will_ pay.” Kihyun winks. “Maybe not in money, but I can think of other ways.”

Hyunwoo releases a deep laugh into his beer bottle.

“Watching you is like watching my parents flirt.” Dodo observes drily.

“Not taking the loss too well, I see.” Kihyun remarks, grinning like a lottery winner.

“Whatever.” Dodo folds her long arms across her chest. “Changkyunnie still chose my apartment over yours.”

_“For the last time, we don’t intervene!!!”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a showkihyuk threesome chapter is in the works. yikes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji denies something that she's known all along. But prompted by Cupid's Bow, she decides she's done pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an actual event at our uni. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this fuzzy attempt to depict showkihyuk.

_Dodo, are you awake?_

_I know you’re up. It’s 9 am_

_Dodo, answer me. I need youuuuu_

_Dodo, my love, the owner of my heart, the seventh descendent of satan, PLS NOTICE ME_

_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_

_I love you :3 Please respond to my desperate cries of plea_

_If I find out later that the reason you won’t return my texts is because you’re busy scissoring on top of my favorite Star Wars sheets, I WILL RAGE_

_CHAE DODO! WAKE UP MY BABY SUGARPLUM SNOOKUMS! <3 <3 <3_

 

Dodo rubs the sleep from her eyes, feeling the distinct urge to throw her phone across the room. But it’s way too early in the morning, and she just bought this phone.

“Fucking hell, Lee Minji.”

“What is it?” Wonhee’s bedhead lifts from somewhere in the vicinity of Dodo’s armpits. It drops back down with a soft plop.

“I’m not sure if I want to find out.” Dodo’s fingers card through Wonhee’s hair, massaging the scalp in gentle motions to try and get her back to sleep.

“You should.” Wonhee mumbles in her sleepy voice. “Could be an emergency.”

Dodo quickly gives in, defenseless, typing “ _Did your hot neighbor see you in your ugly grandma panties again?_ ” with one hand.

_AHHHHHHH!_

_Worse. I think Hyunwoo oppa just asked me to meet his parents??_

_You think?_

_I was hanging at their apartment_

_For one of our afterschool quickies_

_then oppa turns to me and says ‘maybe_ you _should_ _meet my parents’_

_And then Kihyun was like_

_Well he didn’t say anything but he didn’t protest_

 

“Babe, did you know Hyunwoo oppa was taking Kihyun to meet his family this weekend?”

“Hmm,” Wonhee replies. “Why do you ask?”

“Minji’s freaking out.”

“Why?”

“Oppa asked her to meet his parents and Kihyun didn’t object, apparently.”

“Well, it’s about damn time.” Wonhee cuddles closer and moves her cheek a little, obviously pleasantly affected by the news.

_What did you say?_

****

_I felt like a hand reached into my mouth_

_down my throat, into my stomach_

_and mixed my insides like some organic protein shake_

_I made some excuse to see you, of course!!!_

 

Dodo sighs _._

_You idiot._

_Not helping :(_

_What’s the big deal? They’re just asking you to meet his family._

_It’s not like they got down on one knee._

_NO STOP PUTTING IMAGES IN MY HEAD_

_OMG HYUNWOO OPPA AND KIHYUNNIE IN MATCHING WEDDING SUITS :((_

_I AM GONNA DIE ALONE AND LOVELESS_

_It’s Saturday._

_I’m gonna make love to my girlfriend while you fix whatever mess you just started._

_SHOWOFF :(_

_Some of us have a healthy response to the prospect of commitment._

_That’s not what you told me when we were hooking up._

_That’s cuz you make the ugliest orgasm face._

_MEAN!_

_I’m not the one that ran off after being offered to meet someone’s parents._

_Double mean!_

_I’m serious. Fix it._

_\----_

“D-do you need me to go slower?” Hyunwoo grunts, hips going faster and harder, and it feels like a courtesy if anything.

Minji doesn’t have any left to extend, not when Hyunwoo’s buried so deep in her that all she knows and feels is the burn of pleasure thrumming between her legs. 

Hyunwoo’s hips stop, and her back instantly curves off the bed, body reacting to the abrupt and maddening loss of friction. Some high, keening sound rips through her throat.

“You gotta give me something.” Hyunwoo leans down and nuzzles against her cheek.

Minji’s thighs tighten around his hips, toes flexing and digging insistently into the back of his knees. Speech, unfortunately, is not her forte when Hyunwoo’s cock is curved up inside her like this. She makes another noise of plea.

“I think she wants you to fuck her harder, hyung.” Kihyun looks relaxed next to Minji, blissed out from his orgasm. Through the haze in her brain, she fights the “I love you” from escaping the bars of her teeth. The taste of his come lingers in her mouth.

Hyunwoo, the tease, sits up and pulls out. He grips his cock and drags the head around and over her clit, just the way he knows will drive her crazy, ripping out another whine from her as her legs quake.

It’s amazing and frustrating how Hyunwoo has perfected the art of holding off his own climax. From the spot beside her, Kihyun rises up to lick into Hyunwoo’s mouth in a filthy kiss, and then moves down to suck at the curve of his boyfriend’s neck.

Hyunwoo’s head tilts up and his thick lips form around a soundless “oh”, the crown of his cock still nudging teasingly against Minji’s burning nub. Kihyun, without looking away from his boyfriend’s kiss-marked neck, takes Hyunwoo’s thick shaft in his hand and guides it back inside her.

Minji hisses when it slides in and fills her completely, clawing at whatever she can reach (Kihyun’s forearm and Hyunwoo’s left hip.)

This time, Hyunwoo doesn’t hold back. He rocks steadily into her while Kihyun’s fingers remain coiled around the base of his cock, creating an extra delicious ring of friction. Kihyun smiles into his lover’s skin as Hyunwoo ruts mindlessly through his fist and into Minji’s body.

“Unf—” is the only sound Minji can let out before she’s convulsing around him, the force of her orgasm sending him over the edge. He groans, gripping her hips and pressing his cock as deep as it’ll go into her and grinding out his own orgasm.

She sobs out, feeling raw and overstimulated, her gut clenching at the feeling of his cock pulsing inside her.

He collapses on top of her, heavy and broad like a life-sized teddy bear. It takes her a while to catch her breath, soaking in the aftermath of having her brain fucked out of her ears. Kihyun settles next to her, head angled up at the ceiling.

“Next time, I want you both to fuck me at the same time.” She pants.

“Hyung is barely out of you and you’re already thinking of a next time?” Kihyun breathes out. “You’re insatiable.” The remark trails off into a sideway smirk, but it doesn’t sound like an insult.

“Only for you.” Minji declares with some level of sobriety, staring at Kihyun’s mouth through heavy lashes.

Kihyun meets her eyes, unfazed, before the snoring starts.

“Hyung, don’t fall sleep.” He gently taps Hyunwoo’s boa-constrictor of an arm, as the man lies motionless on top of Minji. “Unless you want Changkyun bitching about it for the rest of the week.”

Minji groans, hugging Hyunwoo closer. “Do we really have to go?”

“Yes.” Kihyun continues to shake his boyfriend awake. Said boyfriend eventually comes to and opens one eye to evaluate the situation in front of him. 

“Or we can just sleep in…” Hyunwoo offers.

“And tell him what? That we’re too fucked out to get off our asses?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “Something like that.”

“Does he even know about this?” Kihyun gestures over the three of them.

Minji bites down her own urge to ask what “this” is.  “He knows about Jeju.” She reminds him instead. “She knows that I come over once in a while and that the sex is great.”

Kihyun darts a look at Hyunwoo. It’s clipped and quick, and Minji wouldn’t have caught it if she wasn’t staring directly at him. “There’s something hyung and I would like to ask you.” 

Hyunwoo’s leg kicks, the gentlest movement, and while Kihyun doesn’t say anything back, she feels it. They’re having one of their wordless conversations.

“Is this about that video you showed me a couple of days ago? Because I already told you, my ass is prepped for it.”

“That’s not—”

“There’s time for this later. We should get ready if we wanna beat the traffic.” Hyunwoo interrupts.

Kihyun rolls on his back, defeated. “The things we do for a bunch of fratboys.”

“It’s not just any frat boy. It’s our Changkyun.” Minji reminds him.

“You’re right.”

“You are so whipped for the baby and it’s the cutest thing.” Minji, stark naked, hops off the bed and retrieves her red thong from the floor. She flings it across the room and the lacy red material lands on Kihyun’s nose.

The smirk is gone from his face as he scrambles off the bed and chases her down the hall. Hyunwoo buries himself further into the comforter.

\---

“I can’t believe you told them about Jeju.” Kihyun rinses the foam off his mouth, grabbing a washcloth to remove any remaining residue.

Minji leans against the marble countertop, smug. “Are you gonna punish me?”

“No, because I know for a fact you’d actually like that.” He meets her eyes through the mirror, one corner of his mouth tipped up. 

“What are you two mumbling about?” Hyunwoo walks in with a towel around his waist. The small bathroom of his childhood home feels too small for three adults dancing around each other in some weird flirting circle.

Minji sighs. “Not a day I don’t think about both of your cocks in my mouth.”

Kihyun hisses. Hyunwoo looks down at the tiled floor.

“I think you scarred Changkyun.” Kihyun notes.

“Fine, I’ll cuddle the baby tonight. Chase away his nightmares or something.” She placates. 

“We did some freaky shit, huh?” Kihyun reminisces, giving Minji and Hyunwoo a wistful look. Minji steps in front of him, pulling Hyunwoo behind her so she’s sandwiched between them.

Hyunwoo gets the idea.

\---

As the car slows down, they see a throng of people chanting “Lee Jooheon! Lee Jooheon!” Minji spots Kwon Soonyoung immediately, who appears to be leading the chant. Next to him, Seungcheol is doing his best not to cry. Wonhee, Dodo, and Changkyun crowd around Jooheon like supportive parents.

“Lee Jooheon! Lee Joheon!” Minji sticks her head out of the car window, holding up a fist in solidarity.

From the front seat, Kihyun judges her with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s happening?” The car comes to a stop a few feet away from the hullabaloo, after Hyunwoo executes the smoothest parallel park maneuver Minji has ever seen.

She directs her attention to the owner of the name, who, at present, is standing next to Johnny Seo’s Honda CRV, shirt wet, and appears to be contemplating murder… or crying. You can never tell with Jooheon.

The cheer continues, and after a few moments of deliberation, the red-faced boy does something that makes Minji reach out and clasp Hyunwoo’s sleeve.

He takes off his shirt, revealing a toned torso in all its wet, glistening glory.

The crowd erupts while Changkyun screams and jumps into Jooheon’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist like a koala.

“Ah, young love.” Minji coos at the same time Kihyun shakes his head.

“Let’s go save them before the pants come off.” He says.

Jooheon and Changkyun are engaged in a heated liplock when Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Minji bound over, but not without bumping into a group of first years who acknowledge them with half-bows. The crowd has more or less dispersed into their own little nooks, waiting until something worth watching happens again. 

(“Yo, Im! We got work to do! You can ravish your boyfriend later.”)

(“It’s like you’ve never been in love and ravenous before. Leave them alone, Jeonghan hyung!”)

Minji nudges them apart to plant a loud smooch on Jooheon’s cheek, before dragging down Changkyun in a headlock. “You and your frat friends are a bad influence on my baby, Im Changkyun.”

“His shirt got wet!” Changkyun reasons.

“And why is that?” Kihyun investigates promptly, sounding like a dad that scrutinized every detail of your adolescent life.

“They hosed me down, hyung!” Jooheon cries out. “And you,” he squints accusatorily at Changkyun, “were no help at all.”

“What, I wanted to brag. Let people know what they're missing.” Changkyun bites his lip and eyes Jooheon like he was a perfectly seasoned slice of meat.

“So, where do you want us?” Hyunwoo breaks the moment, sliding perfectly into his Responsible and Dependable Dad mode.

It takes Changkyun a moment to realize that they came to actually help, not just to scold him for his questionable boyfriend behavior.

He’s suddenly yelling, latching himself onto Hyunwoo in a haphazard hug. Kihyun is next, falling into step when Changkyun semi-tackles him. “Thank you for coming! Kihyun hyung will be at the register with Wonhee and Dodo noona, and you,” he massages Hyunwoo’s bulging biceps, “will join the cleaners. You brought an extra shirt, right?”

Hyunwoo dumbly turns to Kihyun, and Kihyun sighs. “I packed that Abercrombie shirt you hate. It’s in the trunk.”

“Great!” Changkyun pulls at their wrists and drags them to their assigned posts. 

“Hey! What about me?” Minji calls out.

“You can make sure Honey hyung doesn’t get mauled by fourth years.” Changkyun calls back. Before he could finish, Jackson Wang and Im Jaebum, both fourth years, strut over. Minji can see Jaebum’s ostentatious Mercedes sedan parked a few meters away, shiny as a baby’s bum. Jooheon and Jackson high-five, while Jaebum gives Jooheon the Eyes.

“Looking tasty, Joobs!” Jackson yells over his shoulder, jerking when Jaebum elbows him in the rib.

“Keep walking, you ribbed donut!” Minji answers back.

Jackson roars, because he laughs at virtually anything remotely insulting, and halts. “We’ll see you guys later at Cupid’s Bow right?”

Minji snorts, “Isn’t that a couples-only orgy event?”

“Orgy is a strong word.” Jaebum butts in.

Jackson elaborates, “It’s more like an excuse to see who in the campus is emotionally banging who.”

She cackles. “Count me out, then.”

"You're emotionally banging Hyunwoo hyung and Kihyun hyung," comes Jooheon's low comment.

“Ah, Lee Minji-ssi.” Jackson puts a hand over his heart, knowing the honorifics is just for shits. “You’re telling me your heart wasn't the target of anyone’s love arrows this semester?”

“To be honest, I’m more eager to know who, in their right mind, voluntarily shot their arrows at you,” she says.

“Guess you’ll have to be there to find out.” Jaebum winks.

She makes a face.

Jackson blows her a farewell kiss, before getting pulled by a couple of sorority girls probably hoping to score some free tickets to the Wet T-shirt Contest his club is organizing.

“You don’t think they’re going to the thing with each other, right?” She turns to Jooheon, who looks deep in thought as he leans back further against the hood of Johnny Seo's car. It's a nice car.

“No, Jackson is dating that freshman Hwang Eunbi, and Jaebum hyung seems to have patched things up with Jinyoung. So.”

"Funny how Jaebum looked like he was five minutes away from propositioning you."

Jooheon, still topless, wraps his arms around himself, unexpected confidence gone as fast as it came.

“Oh, you.” She starts clinging to him. “When did you get so sexy, you sexy thing?”

“It’s Wonhee noona’s fault.” He pouts.

“You know you can say no, right?”

“You know I can't when she gives me the Eyes. Plus, it's to keep the boys away.”

“I'm sure she'll understand. She can take Hyunwoo oppa to the gym instead.” She rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his hand on her knee.

“That’s the thing,” he says, gently squeezing her kneecap, “I’m actually kinda starting to like it.”

“You mean you like how Changkyun can’t seem to keep his tongue in his mouth.”

It’s cute how Jooheon ducks down and blushes. “Well, I mean."

“Oh! My sweet Honey Bunches of Oats!” She squeezes his forearm, the muscle and flesh giving in under her fingertips. “How’s your bumhole?”

He makes a face at the shameless implication but he knows Minji too much to play dumb. “Never been better.”

She squeaks. “Always knew you were a switch.”

“He's so cute, though." He smiles, dimples appearing. "This morning, he asked me if I wanted to go. To Cupid's Bow."

Minji shakes her head, "As far as this God-forsaken school is concerned, he practically proposed."

He bristles at this, dimples deepening.

"Are you and the hyungs going?"

She smiles, somewhat bitterly. “You know it’s not like that.”

“What do you mean it’s not like that?”

Before she could formulate a response, Johnny Seo makes his appearance at the perfect second. "Oh. Hi, sunbae."

"Oops, sorry." She slides off the hood of the car, "I think she's done and good to go."

"And she's never looked so immaculate. Thanks, Jooheon sunbae."

Jooheon bumps the fist that Johnny holds out to him. “No, thank _you_ for coming out and supporting our cause.”

"Bless a supportive boyfriend."

When Jooheon slightly reddens, the sophomore retracts. "Oh I'm sorry, was that out of line?"

"No," Jooheon shakes his head. "It's just crazy how fast gossip spreads around here."

"No offense, but you guys weren't exactly being subtle."

Jooheon could play the sunbae card but doesn't. He never does.

"Are you joining the cleaners later, Minji sunbae?"

"Nah. I'm on babysitting duty."

"Hey..." Jooheon scolds her almost immediately.

"That's too bad. Half the people on my block will be disappointed," Johnny says.

The Wash team, it turns out, is led by Jung Jaehyun, Kang Daniel, Park Jihyo, and Kim Mingyu, later to be joined by the Swim Team captain, _the_ Son Hyunwoo, himself. All participants are in varying degrees of undress and wetness. (Jaehyun is 100% shirtless and drenched.)

"I don't think anyone's complaining, to be honest." Minji replies, referring to the decent line of cars waiting to be sponged clean by Jung Jaehyun.

"Just saying." Johnny shrugs, jiggling his keys. "Hey, I'm heading out. See you guys at the Bow tonight?"

Minji's face scrunches. "What! Is literally everyone in this damned campus in love and shameless?"

Jooheon and Johnny share a fleeting glance, with some kind of a strange, unspoken understanding, before Johnny schools his face into a sheepish grin. "I mean, it's just some silly event for hopeless romantics anyway."

Minji turns to Jooheon as soon as Johnny drives off, "Am I the only one not going to this stupid thing?"

Jooheon seems to be mentally calculating his next response. "I don’t think Wonhee noona could ever get Dodo noona to go."

 

"Oh yeah, we're going." Dodo says, "The gremlins in this school need to understand that Lee Wonhee’s face is buried in my ass every night and that they're welcome to keep their claws off of her."

Wonhee gasps and glares at her lover.

"Fine, I lied. Eonnie asked if we could go, very sweetly, and I said yes. She calls it character development."

Minji grumbles. "Fine! Become the sickening lovebirds you were always destined to be!"

Wonhee considers her with some look of sympathy, piling 10,000-won bills into neat stacks.

“Let me guess, your boyfriends asked but you ran away.” Dodo says.

“For the hundredth time, just because I let them ream me, doesn’t mean they’re my boyfriends!”

“Speaking of your boyfriends,” Dodo hisses.

When the guys walk over, Changkyun is bouncing happily with his arm hooked around Hyunwoo's own. He leans over and plants a loud smooch on Dodo's cheek.

Dodo squeezes his ass. He yelps, barely.

When he moves on to Wonhee, a wet smack just below the eye, she chuckles and gently shoves him off.

"Seungcheol hyung’s so psyched about the turnout he's throwing a party at the Pub. Then we can all drive to the Bow together after. I assume everyone’s going."

"About that,” Kihyun says at the same time Wonhee hands over the cash box to Changkyun. Minji holds her breath. It feels like a Dooms Day of some sort. "We're not going."

"Why not?" Changkyun pouts. "But everyone is going."

An indiscernible look is passed between Kihyun and Hyunwoo, “Not our thing.”

The palpable silence makes certain things clear, a little _too_ clear. Minji is torn between screaming “but I want to go!” and reading the situation as them declaring that it's not like that, that it was never like that. Just because Hyunwoo stares into her eyes while he’s buried deep in her or Kihyun makes her eggs in the morning just the way she likes them, doesn’t mean they’ll hold hands and declare their love to the public.

They trudge back to the parking lot. Changkyun locks arms with Wonhee and Dodo as he falls in line between them. Jooheon catches up, dragging Changkyun by the waist so they're walking together like a weird four-headed monster. 

Behind them, Kihyun and Hyunwoo follow quietly, while Minji leads the group. 

Changkyun leans forward and kisses Jooheon's cheek, a loud and abrupt suction noise, and the older boy snorts. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Were we ever this gross?" Dodo asks no one in particular.

"Hey," comes Wonhee's instantly, gentle reply. "There's nothing gross about true love." She looks over her shoulder, at Kihyun. "You agree, right?"

Kihyun doesn't say anything but lets his fingers expertly reach out and find Hyunwoo's, both smiling at the ground.

It's the small details, Minji thinks, that slip between the threads of her dormant sadness and yank it to the surface. It's how love, for her, could mean everything and nothing all at once. It's the way she pushes a lump down her throat when she gets asked about Cupid's Bow and stumbles headfirst into the realization that unconventional, reckless feelings have no place within such a sacred hall.

It's the fact that, right now, she's an odd number.

And regardless of how much of herself she's willing to give Hyunwoo and Kihyun and how much of it is actual, romantic, conventional love, she knows at the end of the day, she will find two toothbrushes by the sink at their fancy dorm and two pairs of his-and-his fluffy slippers.

Minji settles in the back of Hyunwoo's car, suddenly feeling the raw ache in her inner thighs. She remembers the sound of Hyunwoo's hipbones hitting the sensitive skin, or the feeling of Kihyun's nails digging into the flesh. It feels like a long time ago.

"You're being weird." Hyunwoo's gentle voice breaks her out of her thoughts as the engine roars to life. She hasn't noticed that the others have left.

"Just tired." She muses, leaning forward to squish her cheek against his arm. “I really like that shirt on you. I don’t know why you hate it.”

Hyunwoo pats her head. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Minji being quiet is, ironically, a deafening silence and she knows it. She can't bring herself to care right now. She's allowed to mope. "I just wanna go home."

They drive out into the road, and the soothing hum of the AC does nothing to quell the sad purr in her stomach. She can feel Kihyun and Hyunwoo share long, private glances, interrupted by the occasional green light and Hyunwoo not so subtly peeking at her through the rearview mirror.

\---

Everyone's scattered around the living room floor. Jooheon is on his stomach, slipping in and out of sleep, while Dodo and Wonhee use his back as a pillow. Changkyun is draped over Dodo like a human-sized teddy bear, trying to pay attention to the film he chose and getting popcorn salt all over Dodo's shirt.

Closer to the TV, Minji's head rests on Hyunwoo's chest, her skinny leg hooked around his strong thigh, while Kihyun is curved around her from behind. It's a cozy fit, one that only happens after two a.m. and five boxes of pizza.

"Can you guys just adopt me already? I swear I'll learn how to cook and do the laundry." She blurts out in a whisper, because the situation seems to call for it.

Kihyun snorts lowly into her neck. "We have always wanted a dog." He reaches around and scratches the sensitive spot under her chin, and it's supposed to be an insult but she leans into the touch.

"You know you can come in anytime you want, right?" Hyunwoo says, and the gentle vibration under Minji's cheek feels like home. "This apartment is yours just as much as it is ours."

"No, but--" She's interrupted by Jooheon's loud snore.

"Look, if no one's watching, I'm turning this shit off right now." Kihyun threatens loudly.

"I'm watching!" Changkyun whines.

“Isn’t it weird that I’m here all the time?” Minji asks.

“Why would it be weird?” Hyunwoo questions with some tone of cautiousness.

“I don’t know. Might intrude into your private time.”

“Do you,” Hyunwoo clears his throat, “wanna stop?”

“No” She assures him.

Hyunwoo's arm around her tightens. "Then we don't stop."

"But," she hesitates, "I'm thirsty and needy and demanding." The "you may get sick of me" is implied.

Kihyun snorts. "Right.”

"You're all those things." Hyunwoo teases, "you're also caring, sweet, and amazing. And beautiful."

"Hyung, don't indulge her."

Hyunwoo's chuckle sends another pleasant vibration against Minji's cheek. "I don't see the problem," he continues, "Why put an end to a good thing, right?"

"I love you," Minji says out loud, looking Hyunwoo in the eyes. "Both of you."

Hyunwoo's gaze is warm and open, just like the rest of him. "We love you, you know that."

It's not exactly what Minji was hoping to hear, because to her it sounds like, “we love you, like we’ve always loved you, like we love everyone else” but Kihyun's breath is warm on her neck, while she’s curled up nicely against Hyunwoo. It's enough for now.

\---

 

The car stops in front of her building, and it feels like an ultimatum. It's a horrible thing to wait for something that you know is never going to come; but to walk away from it, heart on your sleeve, feels damning.

The silence is suffocating and Minji is completely out of her depth. 

Kihyun clears his throat – she waits – but says nothing.

She pulls the door handle and that’s when it happens.

She can hear Kihyun hissing “Fuck it” under his breath, and a little louder, “Go to the Bow with us.”

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo warns.

“I’m done.” Kihyun turns in his seat to face her. “Do you wanna be with us? Yes or no?”

“Kihyun…”

“Remember when you asked us if we could adopt you?”

“Yeah,” Minji responds, a little light-headed. “What of it?”

“Well, hyung and I decided we needed a dog after all.”

“Kihyun–” Hyunwoo warns again, softly this time.

“Fine,” he concedes, “We want you. And we don’t care how unusual the setup is. We want you with us. _With us_ with us.”

“You can say no, of course.” Hyunwoo tells her, “We’d still love you no matter what.”

“Or you can say nothing and run.” Kihyun and Hyunwoo exchange a tormented look of understanding.

“Well,” Minji begins, “We _can_ go to Cupid’s Bow or–” she looks at Hyunwoo, then at Kihyun, “we can go up to my dorm, make love, fuck, then cuddle afterwards, and Hyunwoo oppa can be the little spoon.”

Kihyun’s stressed frown deepens, then fades away like water on stone. “What do you think, hyung?”

Hyunwoo breathes out. He doesn’t say anything for a while, one hand gripping the steering wheel, the other reaching out to Kihyun’s hand. “So you’re not running away this time?”

“I’m really sorry about that.” Minji says. “I freaked out. I was scared I love you both too much to properly handle a real relationship.”

Kihyun squawks. “What _even_ is a real relationship?” He says. “And I was right, by the way.” He tells Hyunwoo.

“But I’m not anymore. I _want_ this.” She says. “Plus, it sucks being an emotional third wheel.”

Hyunwoo finally laughs, deep and fond, reaching out to pat Minji’s head. “You’re so weird. I love you.”

“I love you.” Minji declares. “And I love you.” She tells Kihyun.

She watches, with some measure of satisfaction, Kihyun’s sharp and angled features soften. “You already know how I feel.” He says.

Minji realizes distantly that yes, she does know how Kihyun feels, how Hyunwoo feels, and perhaps, she’s known all along.

“So,” she leans forward, “about that request about you fucking me at the same time…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut deserves a chapter of its own.
> 
> Comments will be appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> might add p0rn0 content soon !!!!!!!  
> what inspired me, basically: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Natsurat/status/1014432907060862976


End file.
